L'héroïque destinée d'un père
by Dammite
Summary: Au lendemain de trois épouvantables guerres, le monde des ninjas peut enfin savourer une nouvelle ère de paix et de quiétude. Le village caché de Konoha est ressorti grandi de ses nombreuses victoires et savoure alors l'avènement de son nouveau dirigeant
1. L'avènement

Voilà une semaine que le village tout entier ne parlait plus que de ça. Tous attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Les professeurs veillaient scrupuleusement à ce que les élèves fassent passer le message à leurs géniteurs, le conseil de Konoha fixait les derniers préparatifs et le concerné était aux anges -peut être aussi un peu anxieux.

Toujours reconnu comme étant le plus grand ninja qui ait jamais été, le shinobi n'avait cependant jamais envisagé acquérir le plus haut grade existant. Il serait, d'ici quelques heures, responsable de son village et pourrait veiller sur ses habitants de la meilleure manière qui soit.

On approchait à grands pas de la cérémonie d'investiture. Tous les seigneurs du pays du feu étaient venus pour l'occasion et se postaient à présent sur le toit de la bâtisse principale du village. Les villageois quant à eux, se trouvaient au pied du bâtiment, formant une foule compacte.

- Il va bientôt venir tu crois ?

- Je l'espère. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous attendions ce moment. Tout le monde savait qu'il serait Hokage.

- Evidemment. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'éclair jaune de Konoha ne succède à l'honorable Sandaime Hokage.

- Après son énorme contribution aux grandes guerres des shinobis, il était évident qu'il prendrait du grade.

Les discussions allaient bon train. L'investiture faisait parler bien des personnes avides de ce que réservait l'avenir à son sujet. Seulement, parmi tous les citoyens présents ce jour-là, un seul se moquait bien de savoir qui accédait au pouvoir. Ce jour de fête ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui. Vêtu des pires guenilles qui soient, l'homme –visiblement pressé- cherchait un moyen d'accéder au bâtiment en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Il poussait les gens d'un bras et tenait un parchemin de l'autre. Naturellement, la plupart des habitants bousculés ne remarquèrent pas que le ninja fut blessé, préférant déblatérer des injures à son égard.

------------

L'homme pour qui tout avait été préparé, se trouvait dans son futur bureau en compagnie d'une dizaine de personnes. Le visage serein empreint d'un enjouement difficilement contenu à l'approche du jour le plus important de sa vie, le combattant se postait au centre de la pièce, fixant songeusement le village en liesse à travers la baie vitrée. Baignée de lumière, la joyeuse bourgade animée de nombreuses festivités célébrait tumultueusement cet heureux événement.

Les yeux cérulescents du shinobi se détachèrent à grands regrets de cette heureuse vue. En effet, l'investiture allait commencer; instinctivement il porta son regard sur son mentor. Le blondin s'approcha alors de son sensei Jiraiya, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Alors ça y est ? Tu es Hokage … Minato…

Les légendaires ninjas se fixèrent, souriants, silencieux. Le précepteur à la musculature imposante, ostentatoire et à la chevelure argentée était également dans l'impossibilité de cacher sa gaieté. Le Jônin goûtait à cette savoureuse joie que procure la fierté sans orgueil de l'accomplissement. Le guerrier se réjouissait de la consécration de son élève, sans une once de jalousie, avec la complaisance d'un père. L'élève avait surpassé le maître, et d'une certaine manière, la réussite du disciple était également sienne. Posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du blondin, le puissant shinobi rit de toutes ses dents, suivit de près par un autre excès d'enjouement.

- Quelle gaieté ! s'exclama le Sandaime Hokage s'approchant de son successeur. Ca fait plaisir à voir.

L'élève du troisième Hokage s'écarta solennellement de son disciple, laissant le vieil homme s'entretenir avec ce dernier. Le quinquagénaire Sarutobi tira sur sa pipe alors qu'il fixait, un sourire aux lèvres, le couvre-chef sur lequel se trouvait le symbole du feu. L'odeur âcre du tabac imprégnait la pièce; personne ne s'en offusqua. Les membres du conseil regardèrent impassibles le fumeur contempler la coiffe symbolique avec une joie empreinte d'une légère mélancolie. Le fier combattant légendaire admirait la scène qu'il savait être l'entretien de succession, soit les derniers mots de son maître en tant que Sandaime Hokage et les premiers dires de son élève en tant que Yondaime Hokage, tandis que ses pairs du mythique trio de Konoha restèrent de marbre à ses côtés, bien qu'un sourire fut esquissé par le magnifique médecin. Quant à l'élève du futur dirigeant, ce dernier -bien qu'une partie de son visage était dissimulée derrière un masque- sourit avec les yeux.

- Mon enfant. Je te vois encore à l'académie, dit-il en riant. J'ai bien du mal à croire que je te passe le flambeau. Je ne vois plus le temps passer ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu mérites amplement ce titre que je te lègue sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ton talent dépasse l'entendement et l'amour que tu portes à ce village n'est autre que le plus bel exemple de la volonté du feu qui t'anime. Ce sont cette dévotion et ton courage qui font de toi le Yondaime Hokage.

Sur ses paroles, il tendit le couvre-chef à Minato qui après s'être incliné, s'empara de la coiffure blanche et rouge; il était officiellement Hokage et à présent accoutré comme tel.

Le blondin portait également la tenue réglementaire des Jônins sous une longue veste blanche confectionnée par les maîtres crapauds sur laquelle étaient brodés des flammes et les kanji signifiant « Yondaime Hokage ».

- Félicitations... déclara le désormais ancien Hokage dans un soupir de contentement accompagné d'un grognement fulminant venu du fond de la salle.

- Allons Orochimaru ! Ne fais pas cette tête là, dit Jiraiya en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Mon élève est le meilleur ! Ce qui est normal avec un précepteur tel que moi.

L'homme irascible aux iris reptiliens ne se détendit pas après les futiles tentatives de son coéquipiers pour détendre l'atmosphère. La flegme naturelle du légendaire combattant ne lui était d'aucune utilité en ces circonstances. Se sentant trahi et usurpé, le génie put tout juste se retenir de provoquer en duel celui qu'on pensait plus "digne" du titre qui devait naturellement être sien. Son sensei avait même refusé de choisir le vainqueur d'un hypothétique combat pour la succession puisqu'il avait jugé le comportement de son élève "incompatible" avec l'action de gouverner, qu'il n'avait pas la volonté du feu. Serrant de rage ses poings blanchâtres, Orochimaru se contenta de la répartie dont tous étaient accoutumés.

- Jiraiya …. Comme je regrette que tu ne sois pas mort lors de la mission de Kumo gakure no satô. Ca nous aurait évité tes fanfaronnades inutiles.

- Quel sens de l'humour ! Tu pourrais bien me tuer pour de bon avec tant de gaieté, répondit son interlocuteur en levant un sourcil, l'air narquois et provoquant.

- Si seulement c'était vrai ...

- Comme toujours vous monopolisez l'attention ! Vous êtes incroyables vous deux. C'est la cérémonie de Minato que je sache ! Alors calmez vous ! Surtout que désormais il est votre supérieur, déclara le médecin.

- Charmé ... soupira dédaigneux le génie.

Le jeune blondin se contenta de reporter son attention sur le village impatient. L'investiture l'attendait, le village guettait sa venue sur la plate-forme. Il décida alors d'y aller, confiant et sûr de lui -vite suivi par les autres ninjas qui arrêtèrent instantanément tous types de conversations pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'évènement historique qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Arrivé, Minato fut acclamé par la foule qui s'étendait à perte de vue ; tous les ninjas étaient là sans exception. A ses côtés se trouvaient les seigneurs, le conseil, et son sensei accompagné de ses coéquipiers légendaires. Les hurlements de joie allèrent crescendos au fur et à mesure que le futur dirigeant se montrait, tandis que les applaudissements manquèrent de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque tant ils étaient tonitruants.

Il s'avança doucement, comme au ralenti, profitant de la vue extraordinaire qui s'offrait à lui. Devant les visages de pierre et face aux habitants de Konoha, le jeune homme se sentait comme investi d'une mission: il allait protéger au péril de sa vie ces gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille et ainsi se montrer digne de la confiance qu'on lui accordait. Être droit, juste et honnête: tels étaient ses objectifs, ses résolutions alors qu'empreint de modestie, le jeune homme ne réalisait pas qu'il en était déjà ainsi.

Seul face à plusieurs centaines de shinobis et de civils, Minato Namikaze se dressait fièrement devant les visages de ses prédécesseurs. Il contemplait le village, songeur. Jamais il n'avait espéré obtenir ce titre. Toute sa vie il avait été soucieux et protecteur, que ce soit avec ses proches ou les habitants du village. A présent, il percevait ce titre comme une manière de mieux protéger les êtres qu'il aimait et comme un honneur vis-à-vis des anciens qu'il respectait comme le voulait la volonté du feu.

Face à ses citoyens, face à son destin, l'éclair jaune s'enivrait du bonheur de réussir sans sonder les difficultés qui pourraient éventuellement se dresser dans sa noble tâche de conduire les hommes.

Le sort funeste qui l'attendait raffermit sa prise sur son avenir tandis que les lèvres du malheureux leader s'étirèrent en un large sourire qui doucement, déposa le singulier couvre-chef sur sa tête.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je protègerai Konoha au péril de ma vie; j'éclairerai notre village en tant que Yondaime Hokage !


	2. L'annonciateur

Dérouté, épuisé, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se battait presque pour pouvoir accéder à la bâtisse; luttant contre la faim, luttant contre la fatigue. Se frayant un chemin dans la foule à l'aide de son seul bras valide, il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à parler à l'Hokage à temps. Sa nation avait besoin d'aide au plus vite et seul un village caché possédant une force militaire telle que Konoha gakure no satô serait en mesure de pouvoir remédier au problème d'Uzu no kuni.

----

Après toutes les formalités qui avaient suivi la cérémonie et les encouragements des villageois, le jeune Hokage s'était accordé un moment de réflexion sur le toit –là où il avait prononcé son discours. Fixant impassible les visages de pierre de ses prédécesseurs, le héros de guerre se dressait au centre de la toiture circulaire. Les traits fins et harmonieux du jeune dirigeant empreints d'une étrange gravité semblaient imiter ceux des visages statufiés dont la couleur sable prenait des teintes orangés en raison des cieux crépusculaires. Les yeux azurés et songeurs du blondin fixaient l'immense montagne sur laquelle on prévoyait d'y tailler son visage d'une plus grande beauté que ceux de ses aïeuls, inspirant bien plus de bonté et d'intelligence que la pierre ne saurait retranscrire.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez et esquissant un demi sourire, le blondin concevait difficilement sa présente situation. Après avoir passé sa jeunesse dans la guerre, le sang et la sueur, voilà qu'il passait aux commandes des manoeuvres militaires. Il réalisa allègrement qu'il serait à même de changer les choses, de pouvoir -même difficilement- faire évoluer les mentalités inébranlables du monde des ninjas qui avait d'ores-et-déjà sacrifié beaucoup trop de vies pour que des diplomaties en vaillent la peine. Mais une question resta en suspend dans le jeune esprit avisé du meneur: Comment faire changer les choses ? Passant une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, le puissant shinobi avait -comme la jeunesse l'exigeait- des rêves plein la tête et les yeux embrumés par l'insouciance. Comment avait-il pu négliger ses souhaits les plus profonds en ne songeant pas un seul instant à la manière de les accomplir ? Poussant un profond soupir résigné, l'éclair jaune de Konoha prit alors conscience que, peut être, le monde des shinobis n'était pas fait pour le changement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le blondin gardait foi en l'humanité bien que sa logique et son bon sens lui sommaient de ne pas se fier au genre humain.

S'emparant de sa coiffe, le jeune homme de vingt cinq ans regardait attentivement le couvre-chef qui avait jadis été porté par les fondateurs du village de la feuille.

Finalement, que signifiait ce titre ? Cette coiffure était censée être portée par le ninja le plus puissant et le plus vertueux du pays du feu. Mais concrètement, qu'était-ce le rôle de l'Hokage ? Rester dans son bureau à lire des rapports, donner des ordres et se terrer dans le village ? En fin de compte, n'aurait-il pas plus de chances de parvenir à ses objectifs en tant que Jônin ? En y regardant d'un peu plus près, les entretiens diplomatiques, les discours démagogiques et les stratégies viendraient plus aisément à bout d'un système corrompu. Mais d'un autre côté, les combats lui manqueraient sûrement. La première partie de sa vie avait consisté à développer l'art du combat, de l'espionnage et de l'assassinat nécessaires au ninja, tandis que la seconde constituera la mise en pratique de ses dons de persuasion et de réflexion.

Soudain, le récent Hokage sentit une présence qui l'extirpa de ses pensées. Le shinobi jeta une oeillade subreptice par-dessus son épaule avant de faire face à son subordonné; il s'agissait d'un ninja chargé de la réception des messages. Ce dernier posa un genou à terre et s'inclina précipitamment avant de regarder la nouvelle ombre du feu avec une curiosité mêlée à une once de peur -certainement due au contenu de ses futurs propos.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit posément le blondin après avoir perçu la frayeur dans les yeux du Jônin.

- C'est terrible maître Hokage ! Un messager de nos alliés d'Uzu no kuni vous attend dans votre bureau. Son message est de la plus haute importance, ce qui explique sa visite en personne.

L'Hokage ne se fit pas prier pour agir. Avant que le Jônin n'ait relevé la tête, le jeune dirigeant était d'ores-et-déjà parti à l'aide de sa technique de déplacement instantané –celle qui lui valut son surnom et sa réputation.

------

Minato apparut dans un nuage de fumée, l'air grave. Uzu no kuni était un pays frontalier à Konoha et se trouvait entre les pays possédant les villages cachés Taki et Oto gakure no satô. Autrement dit, leur situation géographique pouvait autant être un lieu stratégique qu'une tare. De plus, le pays des tourbillons était un allié du pays du feu depuis des décennies. Ils se sont entraidés durant les trois grandes guerres et de ce fait, possédaient une relation plus que privilégiée.

Dans le bureau se trouvaient le messager accompagné des deux représentants du conseil de Konoha ainsi que de Jiraya. Après une rapide inspection, le jeune dirigeant reporta son attention sur le shinobi de Senpuu gakure no satô. Il s'agissait d'un homme de son âge, grand -environ cinq centimètres de plus que lui- à la musculature très développée, manifestant une excellente maîtrise du Taijutsu. Le messager était brun et possédait des yeux d'un vert bouteille singulier, propre aux membres de certains clans originaires du pays des tourbillons. Ses traits étaient inharmonieux. Le nez empâté et certainement tordu lors d'un combat ne seyait pas à son visage fin, presque androgyne, et ses lèvres fines et discrètes logeaient au-dessus d'un menton recourbé. Néanmoins, son regard verdelet exprimait une profonde gentillesse bien que l'horreur et la peur semblaient demeurer dans ses pupilles.

Seulement, l'Hokage avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vu se visage si particulier sans pour autant arriver à savoir où.

- Minato ?! S'exclama le messager agréablement surpris.

- Dosan ? répliqua sur le même ton le blondin après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

Les deux hommes esquissèrent un même sourire sincère, mais pas aussi joyeux qu'ils l'avaient espéré. En effet, le shinobi d'Uzu no kuni dissimulait avec peine ses appréhensions de même qu'une douloureuse blessure au bras.

- J'avais eu vent d'une rumeur comme quoi Minato Namikaze serait devenu Hokage…. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était fondée ! C'était donc ça cette foule tout à l'heure ?! Le jour de la cérémonie ?!

- C'est exact.

Plus d'une décennie était passée depuis leur dernière discussion lors de l'examen Chûnin. Depuis, tous deux étaient devenus adultes et des shinobis accomplis. Se retrouver aurait été une joie si cela n'avait pas été dans des circonstances que le blondin pressentait comme mauvaises.

- Dosan, explique moi ce qui se passe. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un commissionnaire...

- Tout juste. Malheureusement, mes compagnons sont morts pour la plupart, y compris les ninjas messagers ...

Le shinobi n'osait pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Les effusions de sang lui revinrent en mémoire. Serrant les poings, il essayait de retrouver la force de parler quand il sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Minato s'était déplacé et tentait à présent de rassurer au mieux son ancien camarade.

- Sumio et Kushina… Où sont-ils ? s'enquit le Yondaime Hokage.

- Sumio a succombé à ses blessures en chemin. A la base, il était censé m'accompagner pour te délivrer le message. Quant à Kushina …

Dosan était toujours d'une nature calme ; il ne s'énervait jamais. Quand celui-ci parlait, jamais une once d'émotion ne le trahissait. Ce qui surprit d'autant plus le jeune Namikaze lorsque son ami semblait pleurer son compagnon.

- Sumio est mort ? Et Kushina ? demanda Minato.

- Cette idiote …. Elle croit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Elle est restée au village pour aider les ninjas encore sur le front ! Mais ils sont si nombreux…

- Cette petite ! Elle n'a jamais pu agir consciencieusement, intervint Jiraya.

- Mais Dosan, que se passe-t-il ? questionna l'Hokage.

- Nous sommes attaqués par Iwa gakure no satô, le village caché de la pierre au pays de la roche. Ils étaient si nombreux … Et pourtant, la quantité n'était la chose la plus surprenante ! Le plus incroyable est que des adeptes du Doton aient attaqué par la mer !

Jiraya s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, dubitatif.

- En effet, je comprends ta surprise Dosan. D'autant plus que les ninjas d'Uzu no kuni -pour la grande majorité- manient le Suiton et le Fuuton. Cependant, ils ne peuvent accéder à votre village que par cette voie. Regardez un peu la carte. S'ils voulaient s'y rendre à pied, ils auraient dû traverser bons nombres de pays : celui de la cascade, de la pluie, de l'herbe ou même celui du feu. Et les diverses autorisations de franchir le territoire seraient parvenues jusqu'à nous avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés à destination. Surgir depuis la mer leur permettait de passer sans se soucier du nombre limite de combattants pour pouvoir être discret. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'ils aient autant confiance en eux…

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta le jeune meneur.

- Un aussi grand nombre sur une embarcation ne passe pas inaperçu. Une attaque de Suiton et ils chavirent. Autrement dit, ils ont pris un énorme risque en venant par la voie des eaux.

- Vous soupçonnez un espion ou un traître ?

- Tout juste ...

Dosan se releva.

- Un traître parmi nous ? Je n'ose pas y croire. Tous les ninjas chargés de la surveillance maritime sont fiables !

- Les spécialistes de l'infiltration sont très souvent des experts dans les meurtres discrets pour pouvoir ainsi tuer les indésirables et prendre leurs places, intervint Jiraiya, autoritaire.

Le ninja de Senpuu détourna le regard. Evidemment qu'il avait raison, cependant Dosan ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Son village subissait encore les effets désastreux de la guerre pendant son absence. Etre à l'abri du danger l'insupportait. Finalement, la décision de son amie Kushina ne lui parut plus si inconsidérée -ce stupide garçon manqué avec qui il faisait équipe depuis plus de dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Sumio était déjà mort, si la jeune kunoichi venait à mourir …

- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! Je demande – au nom de Senpuu gakure no satô et de notre alliance- l'aide de Konoha !

Minato se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Il posa un coude sur la table et soutint sa tête avec son poing. La première décision qu'il effectuerait en tant qu'Hokage serait décisive. Ne pas les aider reviendrait à détruire une alliance et surtout à laisser à leur sort des centaines de shinobis susceptibles d'aider son village. Toutefois, soutenir Uzu no kuni contre une armée de shinobis serait difficile, et laisser Konoha sans force militaire, ne serait-ce que trois jours, était inconcevable. Il fallait donc une poignée de shinobis – les meilleurs- pour pouvoir ainsi écourter la mission, sauver le maximum de personnes et laisser à Konoha gakure no satô suffisamment de ninjas pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de contre-attaque

- Ceci est donc classé comme mission de rang S. Il est évident que nous ne pouvons laisser une si belle alliance périr et encore moins des vies humaines. Dix Jônins –les meilleurs- et membres de l'escouade des ANBU partiront pour Uzu no kuni.

- Seulement dix ?! s'indigna Dosan. Nous sommes si insignifiants ?!

- Bien sûr que non. Mais ramener une armée ne servirait à rien. Ils battraient en retraite et reviendraient dès que notre vigilance serait levée. Et puis nous serons onze… Je pars avec eux.

Le représentant du conseil Homura s'indigna.

- C'est de l'inconscience pure ! Tu n'es Hokage que depuis aujourd'hui et tu commets une faute quasi-impardonnable. Qui se chargera des papiers administratifs, de la sécurité du village ? Et pire : si les autres nations savent que l'Hokage n'est plus au pays, elles pourraient attaquer sans problème !

- Allons ! C'est justement parce que je suis un nouveau Kage que je peux me permettre de partir. Tous les pays pensent qu'en tant que nouveau dirigeant je resterai au pays du feu pour un bon moment. Personne ne s'attend à ce que l'Hokage parte déjà ; aucun risque d'attaque.

- Les frais de mission seront à la charge du pays du feu … ne met pas ton village dans l'embarras.

- Pour de l'argent et une réputation vous allez abandonner le pays des tourbillons ?!

- Il ne doit plus en rester grand-chose …

Minato se leva d'un bond, sans rien laisser paraître, puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie tout en faisant signe à Dosan de le suivre.

- Que fais-tu ? Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais convoquer les dix ninjas et organiser une réunion stratégique. Nous partirons dès demain à l'aube.

- C'est de la folie !

- Ce qui est fou, c'est d'abandonner un pays auquel on a toujours quémandé de l'aide.

-----

Tous s'assirent à l'immense table; l'Hokage était au bout de celle-ci. Son expression n'était pas joviale comme à son habitude. Son regard anormalement lumineux était perceptible malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Les dix ninjas pourvus de masques s'assirent en même temps ; seul Dosan manquait à l'appel.

- Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. L'avenir de plusieurs ninjas et civils est à présent entre nos mains. Iwa gakure no satô a déclaré la guerre à Senpuu gakure no satô –le village caché du cyclone au pays des tourbillons. Ils seraient entre deux cents et trois cents d'après un témoin. Seulement, voilà deux jours que la bataille dure. D'après la force et la quantité des ninjas d'Uzu no kuni, on peut facilement en déduire que leurs effectifs ont diminué de trente à cinquante pourcent. C'est-à-dire que nous pourrons avoir -au mieux- cent cinquante ninjas expérimentés à combattre et que nous pourrons compter sur les ninjas déjà présents. Ils seraient plus que cinquante à l'heure actuelle.

- Cinquante ninjas d'Uzu no kuni Hokage-sama ? s'enquit une voix masculine.

- Oui. Nous nous déplaçons exclusivement pour ces cinquante personnes. Qu'ils soient deux ou mille n'a aucune importance; ce sont des alliés. Et puis je n'ai parlé que des ninjas, pas des civils.

- Cependant, pensez-vous que le village caché du cyclone puisse subvenir à ses besoins une fois la bataille finie ? questionna une kunoichi.

- Sincèrement ? Non, je ne pense pas. C'est pour cela que je comptais faire venir les survivants à Konoha.

- Ils deviendraient des shinobis de Konoha si je comprends bien ? en déduit un autre ninja à la voix rauque.

- C'est exact. Dans tous les cas, cette bataille doit être la plus brève possible. Il y a ici deux médecins. Ils seront donc chargés de soigner les shinobis et les civils de Senpuu, puis de les mettre dans un lieu sûr et les protéger. Quant à nous –les ninjas offensifs-, nous allons sur le front; enfin... une partie. Cinq iront directement les attaquer pendant que le reste –dont je ferai partie- ira attaquer par surprise les plus hauts gradés pour perturber la hiérarchie et la propagation des ordres. Des questions ?

- Oui. Quelles sont les répartitions des équipes ? interrogea une autre voix féminine.

- Tout est sur la feuille de mission que l'on vous donnera en sortant. D'autres questions ?

- Allons-nous y aller avec le ninja messager ? s'enquit un homme.

- Il nous accompagnera. Connaissant mieux la topographie, il pourra aisément nous faire accéder au pays le plus discrètement possible. Il est actuellement à l'hôpital mais d'après les médecins, il sera opérationnel dès demain, mais il ne se battra pas. Plus d'autres questions ? Non ? Bon. Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'une chose à ajouter. Ceci est évidemment une mission de rang S. L'honneur de Konoha et de nombreuses vies sont en jeu ; à nous de ne pas les décevoir. Que la volonté du feu soit avec nous !


	3. Habiles manoeuvres

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur Konoha. L'aube teintait tout juste le ciel bleuté d'un blanc carné que l'astre du jour ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

Le jeune homme pour qui la nuit avait été courte fixait les derniers préparatifs de sa guerre improvisée. Kunais, shurikens, parchemins; tout était rangé dans les bons étuis. Il enfila ses protège avant-bras sur ses membres gantés avant d'endosser la tenue de mission grise dépourvue de manches des membres des forces spéciales. Puis, le jeune meneur s'empara de son bandeau frontal qui reposait méticuleusement sur la commode de sa chambre et se posta devant le miroir près du lit.

Le guerrier contemplait songeusement son reflet, pensant à la toute première mission qu'il avait ordonnée la veille. Les conséquences de la guerre à laquelle il allait participer pourraient être désastreuses pour le pays du feu. Mais ne rien faire était tout aussi dangereux pour Konoha. Si Iwa gakure no satô parvenait à conquérir un territoire frontalier à Konoha, cela reviendrait à leur laisser deux limites, soit deux ouvertures. Le jeune homme était convaincu que sa décision était la bonne, tant pour les civils et ninjas de Senpuu que pour les membres de son village dont il avait aujourd'hui l'entière responsabilité.

Minato en avait assez des querelles et comptait bien ne plus avoir à fouler le sol ensanglanté d'un champ de bataille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune Hokage allait risquer sa vie pour une autre nation que la sienne. Dans un élan de générosité exacerbée, il mettait en péril la félicité de sa nation grandissante pour soutenir un pays décadent et ce, pour le bien de ses habitants. Néanmoins, si la magnanimité du meneur pouvait sembler handicapante pour le village de la feuille, ce dernier n'agissait pas de manière inconsidérée pour autant. Il était confiant et serein; le plan qu'il avait préparé était infaillible. Il le fallait pour une nation comme Uzu no kuni, pour des alliés tels que Dosan.

Exténué et blessé il avait marché toute le journée afin d'apporter son message. Senpuu, le village le plus proche de Konoha au niveau relationnel était voué à disparaître sous l'invasion d'Iwa. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un allié périr aussi facilement. Là-bas, se trouvaient d'anciens compagnons. C'est aussi l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'examen Chûnin.

Cette pensée fit sourire le jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

La première épreuve consistait à récolter des informations en espionnant des ninjas qualifiés. Naturellement ils jouaient la comédie, mais le but était de ne pas se faire repérer, prendre des notes et enfin, tout donner aux organisateurs. Partir trop tôt ou trop tard pouvait s'avérer fatal ; c'était le message qu'ils voulaient faire passer à travers cette mission plus qu'aisée. Seulement, si l'équipe de Minato s'en était tirée avec brio, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celle de Dosan. Les trois enfants étaient arrivés en faisant beaucoup trop de bruit et surtout, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, à tel point que Sumio et Kushina avaient fini par se battre après avoir réussi de justesse cette épreuve.

Le jeune blondin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils avaient tous les trois un tempérament de feu, ce qui finissait toujours pas leurs porter préjudice. Chacun voulait s'affirmer, diriger, dominer. Même Kushina, qui pourtant était censée être une fille …. Malgré ce « léger détail », la fillette se faisait encore plus remarquer que les deux garçons. Elle hurlait constamment, ne cachait pas ses sentiments comme devaient le faire la plupart des ninjas. Elle avait tout d'un garçon, même ses cheveux coupés courts participaient à l'illusion.

La deuxième épreuve -dans la continuité de la première- était de transmettre un message à un organisateur bien précis. Ce message était de la plus haute importance et donc, ne devait en aucun cas être lu. Il ne fallait pas se tromper de destinataire, vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une technique de transformation et également éviter le maximum de combats –dont les opposants étaient joués par des Chûnins. Encore une fois, l'équipe de Senpuu gakure no satô trouvait des difficultés dans la manière d'entreprendre la mission. Sumio était trop naïf, Dosan trop méfiant et Kushina cherchait le conflit. Cependant, malgré leurs défauts, les trois adeptes du Taijutsu s'en sortaient toujours en se rattrapant les uns les autres.

Un message … Cette fois-ci Dosan avait été seul pour transmettre une missive importante.

Quant à la troisième épreuve, il s'agissait du mythique tournoi entre les finalistes. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette partie de l'examen que les ninjas du village du cyclone et Minato s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. En effet, tous avaient environ deux mois pour s'entraîner entre la seconde et la troisième épreuve. Et curieux de connaître ces trois jeunes gens pas tout à fait ordinaires, le jeune Namikaze allait souvent les voir s'entraîner et leur parler. Naturellement la première fois, le trio était plus que soupçonneux mais de fil en aiguille ils avaient construit une amitié.

Lors de ce tournoi, les quatre jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas affrontés mais tous –hormis Kushina- étaient devenus Chûnins.

L'Hokage porta son bandeau à son front et le serra en y faisant un nœud. C'était décidé: il n'allait pas les abandonner !

Sans même joindre les mains, Minato disparut de la pièce dans un nuage de poussière après s'être emparé de son masque.

--------

Le héros de guerre apparut soudainement à l'entrée du village, au pied de l'immense porte. Observant rapidement les cieux, il constata qu'il était pile à l'heure, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être le dernier arrivé; ses subordonnés avaient dû être au rendez-vous à l'avance afin de ne pas paraître impoli devant l'Hokage en étant en retard. Dix ninjas masqués s'inclinèrent d'un même geste à son apparition, vite imités par le messager gêné. Celui-ci portait une tenue neuve de Jônin qu'on avait dû lui donner après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ses blessures apparentes étaient toutes pansées et son expression était fermée, rigide. Même si la confiance était légèrement revenue, le shinobi du pays des tourbillons devait certainement appréhender son retour au village qu'il ne reconnaîtrait peut être plus.

- Alors Dosan, que t'ont dit les médecins ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Mon bras est en parfait état. Le médecin en chef que tu m'as envoyé est génial !

- Je suis ravi qu'elle ait pu te remettre d'aplomb aussi vite. C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama le jeune homme tout sourire.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir me battre à tes côtés, Minato ? demanda Dosan. Au fait, dois-je t'appeler Hokage-sama ? Après tout, tu es l'une des cinq grandes ombres maintenant, dit le ninja hésitant.

- Oublie les formalités si tu es mal à l'aise avec cela. Et non tu ne te battras pas à mes côtés. Je serai dans une équipe qui sabotera la hiérarchie. Toi, tu seras avec les cinq ninjas chargés d'aider ceux déjà présents sur le front : tes coéquipiers.

Le ninja d'Uzu acquiesça, déterminé. Il n'avait qu'une envie: rejoindre Kushina et faire son possible pour la protéger. Si elle venait à mourir, il ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Son meilleur ami Sumio lui manquait assez comme ça sans qu'une autre victime soit à déplorer. Plus d'une décennie d'amitié et de travail d'équipe que Dosan n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Durant toutes ces années, il s'était surpris à ressentir plus que de la simple amitié envers le garçon manqué. Et même si le sentiment ne semblait pas réciproque, le jeune brun était bien déterminé à lui porter secours.

- C'est l'heure Dosan. Nous devons y aller.

- Très bien, Minato. Bon, pour la direction à prendre je propose Nord/Nord-Est. De ce côté-ci il y a une forêt dense tandis que si nous allons un peu plus vers l'Ouest, le chemin sera jonché de lacs et de clairières nous mettant trop à découvert. Autrement dit, nous allons plus ou moins longer la frontière de Ta no kuni : le pays du riz. Les quelques reliefs s'y trouvant nous permettront de nous camoufler plus aisément. A mi-chemin se trouve un souterrain secret nous menant directement au village.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, nous te suivons tous.

Minato fit alors un signe de la main. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps : tous étaient déjà sur le chemin, courant à toute allure. Les douze shinobis grimpèrent alors dans les arbres et sautaient de branches en branches sans même regarder où ils posaient les pieds. Très vite, les dix ninjas de l'ANBU se divisèrent en trois groupes afin de ne pas excéder le nombre de shinobis imparti pour être discret et ce, sans qu'on leur en donne l'ordre; néanmoins ils restèrent tous à portée de vue de leur Kage. Ils ne devaient pas perdre une seconde, d'autant plus que l'on mettait presque une journée à atteindre le village de Senpuu.

- Dosan ? demanda Minato dans sa course.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce souterrain, est-il là depuis longtemps ? C'est votre moyen d'évacuation d'urgence ?

- Plus ou moins. On peut tout aussi bien se dire qu'il s'agit de l'entrée des galeries.

- Des galeries ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a un réseau souterrain ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- C'est exact. C'est comme une ville souterraine. Il y a des vivres, des abris et tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin pour ce genre de situation. Si nous empruntons cette voie, nous trouverons certainement des rescapés.

- Et bien ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Les médecins pourront soigner directement dans ces galeries et cacher les personnes ne s'y étant pas encore rendues. Et puis je me demandais, peut-on accéder aux bâtiments par ces galeries ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Dosan.

- Notre plan –en ce qui concerne l'équipe que je dirige- est d'éliminer les dirigeants, les meneurs de cette guerre pour perturber l'ordre et par conséquent, les informations seront plus difficiles à communiquer pour l'ennemi. Je donnerai toutes les instructions lorsque nous arriverons devant cette entrée secrètes. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ces ninjas lors de la troisième grande guerre, je pense pouvoir en tirer un avantage certain.

L'Hokage paraissait serein et sûr de lui, ce qui n'étonna nullement son ami d'enfance. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière discussion et pourtant, le savoir Kage ne le surprenait pas. Déjà tout petit, le blondin faisait preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit et d'un tempérament hors du commun. Dosan sentait qu'il avait appelé la bonne personne pour aider son village et sa coéquipière. Cependant, un voile de tristesse occultait son regard. Il semblait hagard bien que sa course n'en fût nullement altérée. Voilà deux jours qu'il avait quitté son village à la hâte afin de délivrer son message à Konoha et le jeune homme ne savait vraiment pas comment il retrouverait son foyer.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On les sauvera, Kushina comprise, dit Minato qui regardait son ami inquiet mais souriant.

Les douze ninjas couraient, sautaient rapidement. Les arbres étaient à peine perceptibles. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le paysage changeait ainsi que la météo. Il faisait plus humide, plus froid. Les chênes laissaient place à d'immenses sapins et de même, le ciel bleu avait été troqué contre une masse nuageuse et grise qui n'allait pas tarder à déverser une pluie torrentielle qui serait certainement accompagnée d'orages.

Les ninjas étaient à mi-chemin et comme l'avait prédit Dosan, l'entrée des galeries leur faisait face. Le trou était très discret, exigu et recouvert de verdures. Si Dosan ne l'avait pas pointé du doigt, même Minato ne l'aurait pas trouvé ; le camouflage était parfait. Celui-ci ordonna alors à sa troupe de s'arrêter d'un geste bref de la main. Tous se posèrent alors au sol agilement.

Le jeune homme jugea bon de faire une pause. Malgré le mutisme de ses hommes, il sentait qu'ils en avaient besoin, surtout son ami de Senpuu gakure no satô qui était blessé. Sur son ordre, ils s'assirent tous.

- Voilà ! Maintenant que nous sommes à mi-chemin, nos routes vont se séparer ici. Les médecins, dit-il en regardant les deux concernés, vous allez parcourir les galeries et apporter les soins nécessaires aux civils. Mais soignez avant tout les blessés graves ainsi que les ninjas de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent être de nouveau aptes à combattre. Lorsque vous aurez fini, vous irez soigner directement sur le champ de bataille. L'équipe numéro un aidera sur le front. La zone de combat se trouve au cœur du village mais aussi près de la mer.

Minato prit un bâton et fit le schéma sur le sol humide.

- Faites attention à cette colline, dit-il en montrant un point sur sa carte improvisée. Elle n'est pas très grande mais les embuscades peuvent y être nombreuses. Votre rôle est d'apporter votre soutien aux ninjas déjà présents sur le front et qui se battent depuis maintenant deux jours. Ils seront certainement épuisés tandis que ceux d'en face auront une bien meilleure condition physique car ils y ont été préparés. Ne les sous-estimez pas ! Le mieux serait de les faire battre en retraite, mais pour cela, il va falloir user de vos jutsus les plus ostentatoires. Même s'ils ne sont pas d'une puissance redoutable, si vos attaques sont impressionnantes, ils seront tentés de fuir. Surtout si l'équipe numéro deux fait bien son travail.

Le Yondaime Hokage qui était connu pour son extrême gentillesse, semblait soudain intransigeant. Son visage était sombre, ses yeux n'inspiraient rien de bon, que ce soit dans la manière de refléter la lumière ou dans ce qu'ils laissaient entrevoir.

Même si le shinobi d'Uzu no kuni pouvait aisément concevoir la puissance d'un Kage, la maîtrise dont l'Hokage faisait preuve dans ce qui était d'élaborer des stratégies ainsi que que son professionnalisme ne cessaient de l'impressionner, quand bien même il se doutait de ses compétences.

- L'équipe numéro deux sera celle que je dirigerai. Notre but sera de tuer les plus hauts gradés et tout ça dans la plus grande discretion. Ceux qui donnent les ordres et dirigent les opérations sont généralement loin de la zone de combat ; ils sont dans un bâtiment ou dans un campement gardé par de puissants ninjas. Dans ce cas précis, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se trouvent près de l'eau à cause des ressources naturelles et de la densité du bois aux alentours. Notre principal objectif est de tous les tuer et ce, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai pris beaucoup d'experts en sabotage dans cette équipe et en particulier ceux dont la vitesse est très élevée. Ainsi, les ninjas sur le front n'auront plus d'instructions. Combinez le manque d'informations, la disparition de la hiérarchie et de puissants adversaires qui vous impressionnent et -de toute évidence- votre seule envie sera de fuir. C'est là où nous voulons en venir. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils battent seulement en retraite -car ils reviendraient aussi vite qu'ils seraient partis. Nous voulons qu'ils soient apeurés, nous voulons semer la panique et ainsi pouvoir sauver le plus de personnes possible sans crainte. Bon ! Des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole. Minato se leva alors et mit son masque tout en effaçant son plan avec son pied. Il fit alors un signe de la main aux membres de son équipe et tous disparurent ; leur vitesse était telle que Dosan ne les vit même pas s'en aller. Celui-ci leur avait bien évidemment donné la carte des souterrains avant qu'ils ne s'y engouffrent, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'en iraient si rapidement. Un homme masqué posa une main gantée sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Nous devons y aller nous aussi, dit le membre des ANBU d'une voix sereine.

Le ninja de Senpuu acquiesça, sûr de lui. Il n'allait pas tarder à se battre, à risquer sa vie pour son village. Il allait venger Sumio et protéger Kushina. Il en fit le serment.


	4. Le front des apparences

L'équipe numéro un s'engouffra dans la galerie principale du réseau souterrain d'Uzu no kuni.

Les premiers temps, la voie était exiguë, les parois mal dessinées et rocheuses ; on avait l'étrange impression de pénétrer dans une grotte. La lumière avait beaucoup de difficultés à pénétrer à l'instar de l'oxygène. Dosan ne s'en souciait pas puisqu'il savait que d'ici quelques minutes les conditions seraient meilleures. En effet, après un quart d'heure de course effrénée, les murs rocailleux laissèrent place à de splendides parois lisses et satinées, recouvertes alors d'un carrelage opalin certainement travaillé par l'homme. Les six hommes pouvaient à présent respirer à plein poumon et voir correctement grâce à des torches accrochées sur les murs. Le chemin semblait aménagé et il n'était pas rare de trouver des ninjas du village du cyclone patrouiller.

La voie principale se divisait en plusieurs branches, en rejoignait d'autres, tournait … Les shinobis masqués de Konoha ne tardèrent pas à demander le chemin au messager qui, sans mot dire, leur montrait la voie du doigt.

Son mutisme était inquiétant de même que son expression. Sa bouche se crispait d'appréhension tandis des cernes violacées se dessinaient distinctement, donnant à son regard une allure macabre renforcée par le faible éclairage. Naturellement, les membres de l'ANBU ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce détail. Ils savaient pertinemment que l'approche du combat y était pour quelque chose ; ils avaient raison. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, d'affreux bruits se faisaient entendre : des cris, des explosions. Quelque fois les souterrains tremblaient, indiquant qu'un combat devait certainement se dérouler juste au-dessus d'eux. A chaque instant, Dosan se demandait si ses proches étaient liés à ces tapages; cette inquiétude passait outre son intense fatigue qu'il relégua au second plan.

- Vous sentez-vous capable de pouvoir vous battre ? demanda un des ninjas d'un ton quelconque.

Sans s'arrêter de courir, les bras lancinants, Dosan tourna simplement la tête afin de regarder son interlocuteur. L'expression du messager était une réponse évidente en soi, néanmoins il sourit et hocha la tête.

Il n'allait pas abandonner son village si facilement pour une simple histoire de fatigue.

- Nonobstant votre fatigue due à votre guérison ? insista-t-il.

- Etiez vous fatigué ou en convalescence lorsque Kiri gakure no satô attaquait votre village lors de la seconde grande guerre des shinobis ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre… Alors inutile de vous inquiéter comme vous le faites. Je me battrai quoi qu'il arrive, répondit amèrement Dosan.

Le reste de la course se fit silencieusement ; seuls résonnaient les pas des six shinobis.

- Nous y sommes, déclara le jeune homme en pointant du doigt le plafond à priori lisse.

Dosan lia les mains sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Tous le regardèrent sans dire le moindre mot, attendant ce que réservait le ninja du pays des tourbillons.

« Kai » hurla le messager la voix pleine de colère et de frustration. Dès lors, un cercle de lumière se dessina au dessus de leurs têtes et découpa la paroi. Le disque de pierre se déplaçait alors et laissait entrevoir le ciel étoilé. Le groupe se faufila alors dans l'embouchure, accédant ainsi au cœur du village.

Avant de relever la tête pour observer les horizons, le jeune homme referma l'accès aux souterrains avec le même signe. Il resta un instant à regarder le sol ; un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité durant laquelle une foule de questions se bousculait quant à l'état de son village, de sa maison et de sa famille. Dosan trouva alors la force de finalement les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent presque aussitôt.

L'architecture autrefois pleine de charme et typique de son pays était détruite, déformée par les diverses techniques Doton de l'ennemi qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser les matériaux constituant les maisons. Certaines demeures étaient calcinées, d'autres effondrées. Le sol quant à lui était jonché de cadavres, de membres encore palpitants, de traces de sang ...

Si les cinq hommes avaient la chance de porter des masques, Dosan lui ne pouvait dissimuler son dégoût et sa colère. « Le code des ninjas stipule qu'il ne faut pas montrer ses émotions » se répétait sans cesse le shinobi du village du cyclone. Cependant rien n'y faisait, il n'était pas en mesure de cacher son envie de se battre; il succomba alors à son désir grandissant et se dirigea vers la zone de combat.

Sillonnant les rues à toute allure, il courait au rythme impétueux des battements de son cœur et se dirigea vers l'origine de l'effrayant tapage d'impacts de kunais, de cris …

Dosan était suivi de très près par les cinq ninjas masqués qui –eux- prenaient la peine de vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Il arrivèrent finalement dans une immense plaine –ou plutôt un cimetière urbain. Les gravas s'amassaient et s'étalaient de sorte à cacher la moindre parcelle de sol, dissimulant des cadavres de combattants. Une cinquantaine de ninjas –comme l'avait prédit l'Hokage- se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Certains se faisaient soigner et étaient donc en retrait, d'autres se battaient au cœur de la plaine contre des ninjas ennemis. En face, les combattants du pays de la terre devaient être deux fois plus nombreux et -ayant établis leur camp près de la mer- possédaient bien plus de ressources ; les assaillants dominaient.

Ayant perçu des visages familiers, le messager improvisé oublia totalement les cinq ninjas qu'il avait accompagnés jusqu'ici. Il courut le long de ce qui semblait être le campement militaire d'Uzu no kuni et cherchait bien évidemment son amie d'enfance. La fatigue rendait sa recherche que plus difficile cependant, il continuait de la rechercher demandant à toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Seul un shinobi parvint à lui répondre :

- Kushina ? Cette suicidaire ? Elle a voulu commanditer l'assassinat des hauts dignitaires du village caché de la pierre, répondit un homme distrait. Elle pense que tuer les meneurs de cette guerre arrêtera ce massacre.

- Où est-elle maintenant ?! s'impatienta Dosan qui n'appréciait pas l'indifférence de son interlocuteur.

- Exaspérée elle a fini par hurler qu'elle irait tuer les dirigeants seule et qu'elle sauverait Senpuu gakure no satô… ou quelque chose comme ça, déclara le ninja toujours aussi nonchalamment.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une sorte de grognement enragé. Il souleva alors son locuteur par le col de sa veste.

- Où est-elle ?! hurla Dosan qui ne daignait plus dissimuler sa colère.

- Abruti repose moi ! ordonna-t-il sur le même ton que le jeune brun.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, l'envoyant valser contre le sol, interpellant les ninjas aux alentours qui vinrent alors.

- Ca ne va pas Dosan ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'exclama une jeune femme blonde d'une grande beauté qui s'était approchée pour faire cesser les tensions.

- Urumi… Cet idiot m'agresse pour savoir où se trouve Kushina, déclara l'homme à terre.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Je ne savais pas que tu étais prêt à suivre ta sotte de coéquipière jusque dans la mort. Ce garçon manqué mérite t-il autant d'attention et de colère de ta part ?

- Dites moi où elle est, ordonna Dosan sévère mais étrangement calme.

- Tu vois en face ? Là où il doit bien y avoir cent shinobis. Une fois que tu les auras tous tués, tu vas derrière eux. Là bas, il y aura leur campement et ce sera l'endroit où cette crétine compte se rendre, ironisa la kunoichi. Cela doit bien faire une heure qu'elle est partie, avec un peu de chance elle est déjà morte, déclara kunoichi sarcastique et acerbe.

- Vous pourriez avoir plus de considérations pour un ninja de votre village !

- Si nous te répondons distraitement c'est compréhensible ! Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes en pleine guerre ?! Nos familles et nos amis meurent. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une seule personne, intervint le shinobi au sol.

Préférant ignorer ces propos afin de ne pas tuer un allié, Dosan s'éloigna doucement sans un mot. Serrant les poings, il cherchait un moyen de la retrouver en vie. Se souvenant du plan de guerre de Minato, il constata alors que la rouquine et le blondin avaient les mêmes projets. Peut-être se rencontreraient-ils lors de l'attaque ? Mais le ninja d'Uzu ne pouvait pas se reposer sur des espoirs ainsi que sur des suppositions. Il chercha donc un moyen d'y aller également tout en scrutant les alentours avec minutie.

Tous les ninjas de son village étaient affolés. Ils couraient, prodiguaient des soins, constataient des décès. D'autres s'aventurèrent sur le champ de bataille, jetant un dernier regard à leurs coéquipiers avec la peur et le fatalisme qui accompagnent le ninja à l'approche de la mort.

Face à eux, les shinobis d'Iwa gakure no satô étaient parfaitement organisés. Rangés en ligne, ils se battaient à tour de rôle afin de soigner les blesser ou de permettre à certains de dormir. Ceux sur le terrain débordaient de chakra et le faisaient savoir en utilisant des techniques impressionnantes, essentiellement Doton -ce qui était à leur avantage. Effectivement, ceux de Senpuu gakure no satô étaient des adeptes du Suiton –l'art de manipuler l'eau- et selon le cycle des affinités, la terre est plus puissante que l'eau.

Le cœur de la plaine était occupé par une vingtaine de ninjas. Ceux du pays des tourbillons possédaient un véritable esprit d'équipe qui arrivait à freiner les troupes ennemies. Quant aux manipulateurs de la terre, ils n'hésitaient pas à user des moyens les plus déstructeurs : glissements de terrain, sables mouvants, éboulements d'une partie de la colline.…

« La colline ! » s'exclama Dosan tout sourire. Minato avait parlé d'une colline dangereuse car les shinobis du pays de la terre l'utiliseraient pour d'éventuelles embuscades. Ce qui voulait certainement dire que derrière celle-ci se trouvait le campement ennemi.

Courant à vive allure vers la butte, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir quant à la manière de procéder au « sauvetage » de Kushina. Seulement, avant même qu'il n'ait parcouru la moitié du chemin, un des cinq ninjas masqués de son équipe s'interposa entre lui et sa destination.

- Avez-vous oublié les ordres d'Hokage-sama ? Vous devez épauler votre village et aider sur le front.

- Mais c'est là-bas que se trouve l'Hokage ! Je veux pouvoir l'aider dans sa manœuvre, répondit le messager presque suppliant.

- Vous ne serez qu'une gêne pour lui. Si vous y allez, vous pouvez être sûr que la mission échouera et vous mettriez la vie de l'Hokage en danger. Ne vous en faites pas, il a tout prévu.

A cet instant, les quatre autres ninjas d'élite entrèrent dans la zone de combat. Paradoxalement, masqués, il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à leur origine. Les adversaires comprirent alors que Konoha apportait son grain de sel. Au même moment, des cris résonnèrent, des hommes couverts de sang vinrent en hurlant.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait –puisqu'ils le savaient- les ninjas impersonnels attaquèrent tous au même moment, y compris l'interlocuteur du messager qui avait profité des cris pour se faufiler discrètement aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Des éclairs s'abattaient sur les ninjas ennemis et ce, au rythme des signes incantatoires des shinobis du pays du feu. La foudre fendait les dômes de terre crées pour la contre-attaque. Les éboulements et les sables mouvants disparurent. Les glissements de terrains cessèrent et les murs de terre s'éffondrèrent pour la simple et bonne raison que les ninjas fonçaient inconsciemment vers la troupe des ANBU.

Un shinobi du pays de la terre fonçait vers l'homme masqué le plus grand, -celui qui se trouvait au milieu de la rangée- sous les yeux ébahis de ses coéquipiers d'Iwa. Brandissant son poing et armant l'autre, il fixait l'individu au masque de rapace avec colère et ambition.

Toujours les mains liées, le concerné semblait absorbé par ses techniques qui consistaient à faire s'abattre la foudre sur l'ennemi. A l'origine, le ninja d'Iwa gakure no satô pensait qu'il dirigerait son attaque ninjutsu sur lui mais rien n'était moins sûr, ce maudit masque ne laissait rien paraître sur ses intentions.

Poussant un cri enragé, l'homme trapu qu'était le shinobi ennemi percuta de plein fouet le shinobi dont le masque se fendit en deux. La puissance du coup était telle que l'individu se retrouva projeté à terre en faisant plusieurs roulades dans la poussière avant de se relever difficilement.

- Si c'est tout ce dont est capable un membre des célèbres ANBU …

Triomphant, il se retourna pour faire face à ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé, apeurés par les êtres mystérieux qui leur tenaient tête. Il avait prévu de brandir son poing et d'inviter les autres guerriers à le suivre dans sa tactique de Taijutsu pour éliminer ces individus que l'on ne pourrait jamais battre en usant du Ninjutsu. Seulement, ce qu'il était loin d'avoir anticipé était l'expression que ses compagnons arborait ; ils étaient livides et tous tendaient leur index dans sa direction. L'inconscient se retourna alors, naïvement, afin de savoir ce qu'ils essayaient de montrer aussi fébrilement. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un tour complet, le ninja qu'il était supposé avoir envoyé au sol lui trancha la jugulaire projetant une quantité importante de sang sur son masque censé être brisé. Le corps inerte eut juste le temps de tourner de l'œil avant de s'écraser violemment au sol dans un bruit sourd, recouvert de son propre liquide.

Dosan admirait le combat bouche bée sur la ligne que formaient les ninjas d'Uzu - eux aussi stupéfaits de la puissance de l'élite des membres spéciaux. Le jeune messager en déduit alors que le shinobi au masque d'aigle avait utilisé une technique semblable à celle de la substitution, à la seule différence que cette technique utilisait l'image de l'utilisateur –et non un rondin de bois- afin de faire croire à la supercherie plus longtemps et avoir ainsi beaucoup plus de chances de le surprendre. « Incroyable » murmura-t-il avec admiration comme pour lui-même.

Voyant impuissants leur coéquipier –dit si vigoureux- se faire tuer si facilement, les ninjas du village caché de la roche foncèrent en groupe sur les cinq ninjas toujours mains liées. Brandissant leur poing, ils hurlèrent -à eux trente- d'une seule voix.

Le premier attaquant fit un saut de deux mètres afin de donner un coup de pied concentré en chakra tout en s'aidant de la force de gravité, visant le ninja le plus à sa droite dont le masque était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Le concerné toujours paumes jointes, attendit le dernier moment avant de s'emparer de la jambe de son assaillant à l'aide de sa seule main droite et de l'envoyer vers un autre adversaire qui surpris, se prit son coéquipier sur le visage et s'écroula avec lui. Un autre profita de l'ouverture que lui procurait ce geste pour tenter un coup direct dans l'abdomen qui fut bloqué par la main gauche de l'ANBU. Ce dernier rafermit sa prise sur le poing ennemi et avec un net mouvement rotatif, le lui brisa le faisant ainsi se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Croyant l'avoir dans son angle mort, un combattant porta un coup de genou dans la côte gauche qui fut contré par un coup de pied latéral l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.

Le troisième ninja masqué d'un félin était lui aussi passif, attendant que l'on vienne l'attaquer. Une femme particulièrement rapide vint à sa rencontre un kunai à la main. Le ninja dégaina alors le sabre qu'il portait sur son dos et vint lui-même se frotter à son assaillante. Pas très surprise, elle para un coup à l'aide de son kunai. Pas très stupéfait également, l'homme avec une légère rotation rapide et habile fit passer sa lame sur le Rover de l'arme adverse et tournoyant son épée, trancha les mains de la pauvre malheureuse. A peine celle-ci fut tombée agonisante au sol qu'un autre homme armé d'un shuriken géant alla se mesurer à l'épéiste.

Enragé, il fit tournoyer son immense arme autour de son poignet et la lança très rapidement. Il accourut ensuite vers sa cible, espérant que l'esquive de l'arme ferait baisser la garde de l'homme masqué et lui permettrait de lui porter un coup de kunai. Mais le shinobi d'Iwa s'arrêta ébahi, car non seulement le shinobi de Konoha avait détourné l'arme mouvante d'un seul coup de sabre, mais en plus il avait dévié sa trajectoire de manière à ce qu'un de ses camardes soit mortellement blessé. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à sa prochaine tentative, il fut transpercé par derrière.

Le quatrième, pourvu d'un masque arborant un sourire béat, sortit un kunai et se préparait à toute éventualité. Un homme accourut par derrière puis sauta tout en armant son poing. Un autre arriva discrètement sur le flanc droit et un troisième sur le flanc gauche. Ils arrivèrent à peu près en même temps, pensant ainsi qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux serait à même de lui porter un coup. Comparable à une toupie, l'ANBU tournoya lorsque ses agresseurs étaient à proximité. Le ninja dans les airs fut touché à la jambe libérant un filet de sang qui accompagna le mouvement de rotation. Arrivant sur les flancs, le shinobi à droite vit l'espace d'une seconde sa jugulaire presque exploser tandis que sur le flanc gauche, le ninja de la terre fut coupé à l'abdomen. Le sang n'était pas encore retombé au sol que les trois ninjas d'Iwa étaient déjà blessés.

Le dernier possédait un masque étrange dont la bouche était difforme et avancée. Il semblait un peu plus nonchalant de par sa position. Il se tenait droit, une main sur la hanche et n'était dans aucune position de combat, il semblait ne pas avoir compris que la mission commençait. Une demi-douzaine de ninjas du village caché de la roche vint en courant. Il se gratta alors l'arrière de la tête et si l'on était suffisamment proche, on pouvait l'entendre râler derrière son masque.

Et comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple exercice, il lia les mains. Les six protagonistes s'écroulèrent alors, étouffés. Cette simple vision fit hurler de peur d'autres shinobis d'Iwa qui n'hésitèrent pas à partir la queue entre les jambes.

Influencés, tous les autres hommes et femmes qui essayaient jusqu'à présent de combattre pour leur patrie -mais aussi ceux qui regardaient- s'enfuirent. Ils laissaient derrière eux environ deux dizaines de cadavres. Certains d'entres eux se hâtaient de porter les blesser tandis que d'autres leur suggéraient de les abandonner ici, annonçant que les dirigeants de la guerre étaient déjà en train de lever l'ancre sans daigner les attendre.

Les ninjas du pays des tourbillons crièrent de joie. Ils allèrent dans les bras des uns des autres, jetaient leurs armes au sol, pleuraient de joie. Puis un nuage de poussière se leva et les cinq ninjas apparurent sous les acclamations de la foule qui s'empêchait tout de même de leur sauter au cou.

- Vous êtes incroyables !

- Vous nous avez sauvés !

- Nous vous sommes redevables. Jamais nous n'oublierons votre héroïsme.

Cependant, il était clair que les concernés ne s'en vantaient pas du tout, au contraire quelque chose dans leur attitude faisait penser qu'ils étaient déçus. Si certains ne faisaient que songer à cette idée, Dosan en était sûr. Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident.

Après quelques instants, l'escouade des ANBU s'éloignait en marchant afin de rejoindre l'Hokage qui visiblement avait réussi sa mission.

- Pourquoi étais-tu si ennuyé lors de ton combat ? Je sais que c'est habituel chez toi d'être si nonchalant mais jamais pendant les combats. Tu as remarqué quelque chose ? s'enquit l'homme au masque basique.

- Pff tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as tout trouvé normal. Tu me ferais presque douter de tes capacités, répondit le ninja au masque étrange, les mains sur la nuque.

- Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange c'était la facilité de cette « guerre ». Une guerre en général, requiert un niveau excellent. Je m'excuse si ça me fait paraître vantard mais j'ai eu beaucoup trop d'aisance à éliminer ces ninjas. Même nos missions ne sont pas aussi coulantes, intervint l'épéiste.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui a trouvé ! Ce n'était que de jeunes Chûnins pour info. D'après leur niveau, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Mais tu oublies que les ninjas d'Uzu no kuni ont eu des difficultés ! s'exclama le tout premier combattant.

- Souviens toi cependant qu'ils changent de combattants régulièrement ; c'est une tactique typique d'Iwa. Ils font intervenir quelques ninjas confirmés puis d'autres de classe moyenne faisant ainsi croire aux adversaires que tous sont redoutables.

- Mais dans quel but ?

- Afin de … commença le tacticien qui fut coupé dans son élan par le ninja au masque de rapace -celui qui avait été le premier à se battre.

- Afin d'user ceux de Senpuu gakure no satô tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Lorsque l'on a de puissants assaillants, nous nous préparons avec beaucoup plus de minutie et cela demande beaucoup plus de travail et nous nous fatiguons rapidement. C'est exactement la même chose sauf que les ninjas du pays de la terre n'ont pas du tout le niveau qu'ils prétendent et gagnent alors sur tous les tableaux. Je suppose que lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il y avait des ninjas confirmés. Cependant vous avez tous entendu comme moi les cris qu'il y a eus juste avant que nous nous battions n'est-ce pas ? C'est à ce moment là que les ninjas de classe moyenne sont intervenus afin de faire diversion ; très certainement pour que leurs supérieurs puissent s'enfuir.

- Justement quels étaient ces cris ? demanda pour la première fois le shinobi au sourire béat.

- J'allais y venir. A mon humble avis, Hokage-sama a eu un problème avec la mission. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait échoué puisque nous sommes arrivés au résultat escompté : ils ont battus en retraite. Néanmoins ils ont dû se faire remarquer ou ont manqué de temps et ont été obligés de laisser les cadavres sur place et ces cris seraient alors dus à leur découverte. Je ne sais pas ? De toute façon, nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Etait-ce ce à quoi tu pensais Shikaku ?

- Pff ... Il faut toujours que tu me voles la vedette.

- Tu es bien meilleur tacticien que moi. J'étais juste fier d'avoir eu les mêmes réflexions que toi, ria-t-il calmement.

En regardant les cinq silhouettes s'éloigner, Dosan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le Yondaime Hokage. Apparemment il avait réussi sa mission et avait tout prévu. Avec seulement dix ninjas, il avait réussi à mettre fin à une guerre que le pays des tourbillons était incapable de gagner. Cependant, même si l'allégresse règnait parmi les survivants, le jeune homme songeait encore à son amie d'enfance. Il accourut donc dans la même direction que l'escouade afin voir ce qu'elle était devenue.


	5. Surprenante irruption

Les deux médecins furent les premiers à ouvrir la voie dans les galeries dont l'entrée paraissait trop étroite pour ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme. Carte en main, ils avancèrent à l'aveuglette, les bras lancinants, le temps d'accéder à la partie éclairée des souterrains dont leur avait parlée Dosan lorsqu'il avait détaillé le réseau. Après quelques minutes de ligne droite, les deux ninjas aperçurent au loin l'éclairage des torches accrochées sur des murs blancs et et s'y précipitèrent. Ils profitèrent de la lueur de la flamme afin de lire le plan. Sur celui-ci on pouvait voir un nombre incroyable de couloirs s'entremêler, avec des impasses et d'autres endroits prévus essentiellement pour les embuscades. Il était également spécifié que le lieu où étaient réfugiés les civils était une voie fermée de l'intérieur par un mécanisme, et afin de signaler qu'ils étaient les alliés venus de Konoha, les deux shinobis devaient frapper deux coups puis -après une seconde d'attente- six coups rapides ; c'était le code. Seulement, avant d'y parvenir le chemin était long et il suffisait d'une erreur pour qu'ils se perdent dans le labyrinthe.

-----

L'équipe qui devait aider au front attendait encore que Dosan se tire de ses réfléxions que l'équipe menée par l'Hokage s'engouffrait déjà dans l'entrée, quelques temps après l'équipe des médecins. Minato possédait la carte qu'il préféra mettre dans son étui à kunais et shurikens en attendant de posséder la source de lumière dont parlait Dosan.

Malgré son statut qui ne lui permettait aucune erreur, le jeune dirigeant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'ampleur du désastre du pays des tourbillons. Eux qui ont enduré deux jours de bataille face à des assaillants dont les effectifs dépassent l'entendement devaient certainement être à bout de force. Son regard se faisait glacial, son visage de marbre. Le blondin d'habitude si amical ne laissait rien paraître hormis la volonté de vaincre au plus vite. Sa bienveillance pouvait bien lui jouer des tours mais jamais il ne permettrait que des personnes meurent s'il avait la moindre chance de les sauver sans que cela nuise à sa nation ; et là, il la possédait.

Arrivé à la dite torche, l'Hokage ouvrit son étui et prit le rouleau de papier qu'il exposa à la vue des trois autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Quelque peu surpris –sans pour autant le montrer- les quatre ninjas regardèrent impassibles le sac de nœuds que formaient les diverses voies du souterrain. La carte était jaunies par le temps, cependant on pouvait voir très clairement le chemin à emprunter car mis en évidence d'une couleur vive. Un cercle vert était dessiné au bout de la voie qui était la leur et une note manuscrite –elle aussi verte- était sur le coin de la carte. « Arrivés ici, vous devrez utiliser un sort d'ouverture. Alors une partie du plafonnier s'ouvrira et vous pourrez accéder à la surface au niveau de la forêt près de la mer ».

« Il a tout prévu, ne put s'empêcher de penser Minato. Il savait que nous aurions besoin d'être le plus proche possible des ennemis tout en étant camouflés; et rien de mieux qu'une forêt pour cela. Bien joué Dosan ! »         

---

Deux coups retentirent. Les personnes à l'intérieur étouffèrent leurs cris de leurs mains attendant la suite du code. Une seconde, ils ne devaient attendre qu'une seconde pour être fixés. Allaient-ils mourir d'ici quelques secondes ? A moins que ce ne soit des secours ? Les personnes âgées s'étaient déjà préparées au pire à l'inverse des femmes qui agrippaient leurs enfants de toutes leurs forces et essayaient de les empêcher de pleurer. La panique silencieuse régnait dans l'immense pièce mal éclairée où ne se trouvaient pas moins de quelques centaines de personnes. A l'annonce des deux coups, les ninjas accoururent devant le mur pourvus du mécanisme, kunai à la main, prêts à protéger les malheureux villageois contre d'éventuels assaillants.

Six coups rapides vinrent ensuite. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Les mères rassurèrent leurs bambins naïvement, car si elles étaient soulagées, les hommes, les personnes âgées et les ninjas ne baissèrent nullement leur garde. « Et si les ennemis s'étaient emparés du code ? » se demandèrent la majorité d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient plus le choix ; ils devaient ouvrir à l'annonce du code. 

Un ninja s'empara alors du levier qui se trouvait sur le côté près du mur. Difficilement, il le tira vers lui. En même temps que la commande se déplaçait, on entendait de petits cliquetis qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce faisant monter la tension de la majorité des civils.

Le mur de pierre se leva tout doucement. Les gens à l'intérieur appréhendaient fébrilement car aucun ninja sur le front n'avait signalé que l'un d'entre eux viendrait.

Ils virent alors deux paires de pieds, puis deux bustes et enfin deux masques. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient venus.

-Nous sommes ici sur ordre d'Hokage-sama. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour protéger les civils et soigner les éventuels blessés, affirma calmement un médecin d'une voix rassurante.

Ils baissèrent alors leur garde, ravis. Cette fois-ci tous furent rassurés sans exception en voyant les deux médecins entrer. La lumière qui s'engouffrait alors dans l'immense salle manquait d'éblouir les civils. La clarté derrière les deux shinobis du pays du feu leur donnait un côté presque divin avec une once de mystère amplifiée par leurs masques.

---

Arrivé au point vert de la carte, Minato lia les mains ne faisant dépasser que ses index. Un cercle lumineux apparut alors, découpant le plafonnier. Le disque de pierre tomba lourdement au sol et avant même que celui-ci n'effleure le carrelage poussiéreux, les quatre ninjas s'étaient déjà hissés à l'extérieur. Avant de faire face à la forêt, le blondin referma l'issue par le même signe qu'auparavant.

Le ciel étoilé était d'une clarté rarissime ; la lune était si grosse que l'on aurait dit qu'elle s'était rapprochée pour l'occasion, afin d'être spectatrice de ce carnage. La forêt était dense -néanmoins munie de plusieurs clairières. Les quatre shinobis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que la nature des arbres était différente de celle de leur pays d'origine.

Ils traversèrent alors une partie de la forêt vers le Nord, là où se trouvait la rivière qui traversait le village. Arrivés près du cours d'eau, ils longèrent le bord en direction du cœur du village, là où les ennemis avaient posé l'ancre selon Dosan. Ils découvrirent alors le campement ennemi dans une gigantesque clairière non loin du village. Deux tentes étaient dressées entre deux immenses rochers. Il y avait uniquement la rivière derrière ce qui semblait être le lieu des décisions stratégiques tandis qu'en face, trois ninjas montaient la garde en plus des deux hommes qui protégeaient la tente.     

L'Hokage interpella ses subordonnés d'un geste bref de la main. Ils allèrent tous se réfugier derrière un arbre, à l'ombre. La luminosité de la lune rendait le jeune dirigeant plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son regard d'un naturel si bleu, captait la moindre once de clarté et la reflétait aussitôt donnant l'impression que ses yeux étaient de réelles sources de lumières.

-Dis moi ! Y'a-t-il d'autres ninjas hormis ceux que l'on peut voir ici ? demanda le blondin à une kunoichi masquée possédant de longs cheveux noirs.

-Byakugan ! Après quelques instants elle répondit : Deux ninjas sont sur l'eau et protègent les tentes d'une quelconque attaque provenant de la rivière. Leurs réserves de chakra sont puissantes : ce sont des ninjas confirmés et expérimentés. 

-Très bien ! Les deux sur l'eau, les deux autres devant la tente et les trois dans la clairière ; ça nous fait sept ninjas à combattre. Voici donc le plan. Vous deux, annonça t-il en désignant un homme avec une longue queue de cheval blonde et le shinobi masqué d'une sorte d'oiseau, vous serez chargés de tendre une embuscade aux ninjas sur la rivière. On vous a certainement appris que l'effet de surprise permet de vaincre un adversaire sans prendre en compte sa force ; c'est exactement ce que nous allons mettre en pratique. Tuez ces deux ninjas le plus discrètement possible. Nous attendrons l'assassinat pour intervenir.

-Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas tous attaquer les deux tentes en même temps ? demanda l'Hyuuga.

-Parce que nous perdrions l'effet de surprise, de ce fait nous perdrions également l'avantage, et les chances pour que les dirigeants s'enfuient se multiplieraient. Si j'ai donné cette mission à ces deux shinobis en particulier, c'est parce ce sont des spécialistes de l'infiltration et qu'ils devront entrer dans les tentes par l'arrière -en la déchirant par exemple- et capturer les hauts dignitaires. Et étant membre du clan Hyuuga, tu me seras plus utile dans un combat au corps à corps contre les cinq ninjas que dans cette mission. S'ils ont été choisis ce n'est pas par hasard, et puis l'avantage de l'infiltration, c'est que cette méthode ne requiert pas un grand nombre de combattants. Pas de précipitation.

-Si je récapitule: nous tuons les deux ninjas postés derrière les tentes, sur l'eau. Ensuite, vous attaquez les ninjas devant les tentes pendant que nous kidnappons le dirigeant - ou les commanditaires- que nous mettrons en lieu sûr, sur l'autre rive par exemple.

-C'est exactement ça. Mais n'oubliez pas que certains shinobis tenteront de récupérer l'otage, donc restez sur vos gardes à chaque instant et quoi qu'il arrive n'interrompez pas la mission ! Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez tous connaissance du plan : Dispersion ! 

--------

Une lueur verte illuminait fréquemment la pièce, éclairant la grande majorité des civils. Les deux médecins s'activaient docilement à leur tâche en soignant la plupart des citoyens. De temps en temps, lorsqu'ils devaient soigner de légères blessures et qu'ils ne demandaient pas de s'éloigner, quelques apprentis ninjas venaient regarder avec quelle dextérité les membre de l'ANBU maniaient leur chakra. Quelques fois, les plaies et contusions étaient plus sérieuses et nécessitaient plusieurs heures d'opérations qui finissaient toujours par aboutir à la guérison du patient.

Haletant, un des deux médecins s'adossa à un mur. Après avoir opéré vingt personnes, soigné une cinquantaine de chevilles foulées et arrêté une centaine d'hémorragies, ses réserves d'énergie étaient presque épuisées. Hochant la tête, le second affirma de ce fait qu'il allait poursuivre les soins sans lui en attendant que celui-ci récupère des forces. Profitant du fait qu'il soit seul et inoccupé, une partie des gens qu'il venait de soigner vinrent à sa rencontre, et même si la lumière de ne s'y prêtait pas, il pouvait apercevoir derrière son masque leurs expressions quelque peu gênées.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda poliment le ninja de Konoha.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année prit la tête du groupe, un enfant dans les bras. Celle-ci semblait confuse de le déranger –ce détail n'échappa guère au ninja masqué, cependant on pouvait aussi voir de l'incertitude et de la peur dans son regard.

-Excusez-nous de vous déranger, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Nous aimerions vous posez une question.

-Je vous en prie allez-y, affirma-t-il la voix altérée par un sourire.

-Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?

L'émotion qu'elle contenait jusqu'à présent n'allait pas tarder à se manifester ; elle retenait ses larmes essayant d'être la plus apte à entendre la réponse du shinobi du pays du feu -réponse qu'elle appréhendait-, se préparant au pire verdict qui soit.

-Vous, les civils, pourrez séjourner dans n'importe quel village allié de Konoha à savoir : Suna, Ame et Kumo et les ninjas seront sous les ordres de Konoha. Donc bien évidemment, les familles des shinobis séjourneront au pays du feu. Ce sont les dires d'Hokage-sama lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Nous ne savons pas très bien ce qui se passera, du moins pas dans les détails.  

-Notre village est donc condamné ? demanda la jeune femme la voix fébrile.

-Je le crains malheureusement.

-Je connais Hiruzen-sama et je reconnais bien là sa générosité, intervint un vieil homme dans le groupe.

-Cela va vous sembler surprenant alors, constata le ninja la voix tout sourire.

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien Sarutobi-sama n'est plus l'Hokage.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Le Yondaime Hokage est un jeune homme –de mon âge. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de lui durant les grandes guerres des shinobis. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

--------

Sa chevelure blonde dansait sous la petite brise nocturne et ses yeux luisaient étrangement à la clarté de la lune tandis que sa grande silhouette se dressait fièrement devant l'immense forêt. Le jeune dirigeant semblait serein malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules ; il préférait oublier les conséquences d'un échec pour se focaliser sur l'unique réussite de la mission comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité incontestable.

Il regardait silencieusement les deux tentes ennemies depuis l'un des arbres du bois entourant la clairière, lui permettant ainsi de voir sans être vu. Les trois ninjas à découvert bougeaient sens cesse alors que les deux postés devant les tentes fixaient un point au loin, songeurs. Apparemment, personne ne devait avoir tenté d'attaquer leur campement, jugea le blondin de par leur attitude nonchalante.

De là où il était –non loin de la cime des arbres- il pouvait également observer la rivière, l'endroit où se dirigeaient ses deux experts de l'infiltration et de l'espionnage. Deux autres ninjas du pays de la terre se maintenaient sur l'eau en relâchant constamment du chakra sur la plante de leurs pieds ; leurs morts seraient le signal.

Conscient de ce qui allait leur arriver, Minato aperçu les deux membres de l'ANBU masqués s'approcher agilement des deux ennemis. Un arrivait par le flanc gauche tandis que l'autre s'approchait par le flanc droit, un kunai à la main. Arrivant à environ dix mètres, et remarquant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été repérés, les deux shinobis s'accroupirent et accélérèrent la cadence lorsqu'ils ne furent plus tapis dans l'ombre de la forêt. Brandissant leurs armes, ils visèrent les jugulaires afin de les tuer en silence. Seulement, un bruit interpella tous les hommes présents sur la zone de combat.

Minato avait également entendu les pas d'une personne qui venait dans la clairière. Mais bizarrement l'inconnu ne cherchait pas à masquer sa présence. Une silhouette sortie finalement de la forêt au pied de l'immense colline.

A la grande surprise générale, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne et possédait une longue et magnifique chevelure rousse descendant jusque dans le bas du dos. Malgré la distance, le blondin percevait la colère dans ses yeux bleus. Ses vêtements indiquaient clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une kunoichi et son bandeau frontal trahissait ses origines au pays des tourbillons. Blessée à la jambe, elle marchait pourtant correctement sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. L'Hokage en conclut alors qu'elle avait un bon niveau … ou qu'elle était obstinée.

Elle s'avança alors, pleurant de rage et brandissant son poing.

-Vous allez payer ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous avez fait ?!

-Non je ne crois pas, plaisanta un grand homme qui s'approchait négligemment de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas voir !

Mais alors qu'il était en train d'analyser et d'observer le nouveau venu, il se remémora la mission en cours. Ses pas avaient fait beaucoup de bruit -pour des ninjas- et la mission d'infiltration avait certainement due échouer. Au même moment, une voix près de la rivière hurla.

-On nous attaque !!!


	6. La défaite de l'outrecuidance

Les deux ninjas qui avaient tenté de s'infiltrer furent repérés alors qu'ils portaient leurs kunais, prêts à tuer. Les deux shinobis d'Iwa hurlèrent alors « On nous attaque !» afin de prévenir leurs coéquipiers postés au niveau de la clairière, qu'ils avaient été sur le point de tomber dans une embuscade.

Le duo de Konoha échangea un regard furtif avant de s'éloigner très rapidement. Loin d'être étonnés, les ennemis accoururent aussitôt, ne leur laissant pas le luxe à leurs assaillants de s'échapper indemnes; ils étaient piégés. Le niveau de puissance était à peu près équivalent entre les quatre protagonistes marchant sur l'eau. Le problème était qu'il fallait capturer le chef des opérations et le faire parler. Mais malheureusement, il semblait que les shinobis de Konoha courraient droit vers l'échec.

---

Dès l'instant où Minato entendit les shinobis du pays de la terre hurler, il mit son masque et descendit non loin de la jeune femme, aussitôt suivi par l'Hyuuga. Non sans étonnement, la rouquine s'était mise en position de défense et regardait avec méfiance les deux silhouettes qui se dressaient entre elle et ses ennemis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons vous aider, déclara calmement Minato.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aidée ! Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes les ninjas de Konoha.

-Pff vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver…

-Quel manque de respect ! Cessez ces remarques ! gronda alors l'Hyuuga qui n'en pouvait plus des hurlements de la kunoichi.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ! Tu arrives comme une fleur, quand ça t'arrange, et en plus tu me demandes de t'obéir !

-Ca suffit ! gronda le dirigeant.

Minato, qui jusque là paraissait plus que calme commençait à s'impatienter. Il fallait qu'elle se taise et qu'elle coopère, au mieux elle pourrait même constituer une force de frappe supplémentaire. Plusieurs idées lui traversèrent l'esprit comme l'assommer, ou la mettre sous l'influence d'un Genjutsu pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênante. Malheureusement cela prendrait trop de temps. Il en conclut alors qu'il fallait la protéger.

-Occupe toi des deux ninjas près de la tente. Les stratèges à l'intérieur ne doivent en sortirent sous aucun prétexte.

-Où allez-vous maître ?

-Je reste ici. Je m'occuperai des trois autres ninjas tout en protégeant la kunoichi d'Uzu no kuni.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être aidée ? C'est la meilleure !

Enervée et vexée, elle se laissa guidée par le flux d'émotions qui la submergeait littéralement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fonça vers les trois ninjas hilares –son regard luisait de la même manière que celui de l'Hokage. Très rapidement, elle sortit des shurikens d'un petit étui au niveau de sa jambe gauche et les lança brièvement en visant subtilement les points vitaux. Tous furent étonnés de la dextérité qu'elle employait cependant, ils retrouvèrent tous les trois leurs sourirent narquois. Ils avaient une adversaire qui n'avait pas énormément de ressources bien qu'elle soit rapide.

Prêts à parer les shurikens d'un simple rover de kunai, ils jubilaient à l'idée d'être beaucoup plus puissants.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu.** Les quelques shurikens fonçant vers eux se multiplièrent par centaines. Négligents et surpris, ils ne purent esquiver autant de projectiles et se prirent les étoiles métalliques de plein fouet, parsemant alors leur corps de dizaines de plaies. 

Un sourire triomphant étirait alors les lèvres de la rouquine visiblement très fière d'elle et du fait d'avoir montré aux membres du pays du feu qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'être protégée.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, lança-t-elle à Minato tout sourire.

« Cette fille est donc un ninja confirmé de rang supérieur. Elle nous sera utile dans ce cas. » pensa le jeune homme souriant derrière son masque. L'audace de la kunoichi de Senpuu gakure no satô l'amusait. Ce manque de pudeur pouvait paraître comme une impolitesse déplacée cependant, si l'Hyuuga bouillonnait de rage en l'écoutant parler, l'Hokage ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver amical le fait qu'elle brise ainsi les marques de respects élémentaires.

-Tu vas nous le payer petite garce ! Si tu crois t'en tirer si facilement. Nous sommes l'élite de notre pays et ce ne sont pas une rouquine écervelée et deux vulgaires ninjas de Konoha qui changeront quoi que ce soit.

-Pfff … En attendant, l'élite de mon pays ne se fait pas toucher par de banals shurikens.

Le shinobi du pays de la terre n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Il se contenait sachant pertinemment que le code des ninjas stipulait qu'il ne fallait montrer aucune émotion. Malheureusement, la provocation de la jeune femme était de trop. Son ton et son demi-sourire achevèrent de faire craquer l'ennemi aux longs cheveux blonds qui accourut dans la direction du représentant d'Uzu no kuni.        

Attendant patiemment que celui-ci arrive à sa portée, cette dernière se contenta de sourire tout en jetant une œillade aux ninjas du pays du feu. Elle voulait les impressionner, faire honneur à son pays qui croulait sous le poids de l'invasion. Elle se devait de combattre seule et de prouver que la victoire –car il n'était pas question de défaite- était entièrement destinée au village caché du cyclone. Si jamais l'un d'eux venait à intervenir dans son duel … En fait, elle ne préférait même pas imaginer l'ampleur de sa colère si tel était le cas.

Le seul coup d'œil -très éloquent- de la rouquine parvint à transmettre le message. Minato savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le sentiment de vouloir, et devoir, protéger quiconque était dans le besoin était prédominant. Cependant, il savait également qu'il perdrait le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en lui s'il succombait à son désir. Il croisa alors les bras, attendant de voir la manière dont elle allait anticiper l'attaque.

Faisant des signes de main, le ninja du village caché de la roche voulait en découdre avec sa proie. Sa soif de sang était telle qu'elle l'obsédait ; dès l'instant où celui-ci fut blessé, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se venger. Cherchant une manière rapide et violente d'en finir, il exécuta une technique Doton.

-         **Doton Shinjuu Zanshu**, murmura le ninja d'Iwa

Une explosion, puis un amas de poussières; l'assaillant avait disparut. Dès lors, la kunoichi cherchait l'endroit où il s'était terré. « Dans les airs ? à droite ? à gauche ? ». Elle scrutait les alentours sans perdre son sang froid car à ses côtés, les ninjas de Konoha la couvaient du regard, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Seulement, si cette intention était plus qu'honorable, dans l'esprit de la rouquine il en était tout autre. Pour elle, ils attendaient le moment où celle-ci montrerait sa faiblesse afin de la juger, de la rabaisser.

Penser ainsi était sa manière de se donner du courage. Elle puisait dans sa colère pour trouver la force et la ténacité nécessaires à ses combats. Déterminée, elle cherchait encore un moyen de piéger son adversaire tapis dans l'ombre qui profiterait certainement de l'effet de surprise pour la blesser.

« Une technique Doton … Attends voir ! Ne serait-il pas … ? ». Souriante et confiante elle puisa dans son étui à shurikens quelques parchemins et des explosifs. Grâce à son extraordinaire vitesse, la jeune femme posa au sol son artillerie en un rien de temps. Seulement, obnubilée par son combat, elle avait oublié les coéquipiers de son ennemi qui avaient compris le stratagème.

-Si tu crois pouvoir le toucher avec nous à ses côtés tu te goures complètement ! hurla un shinobi d'Iwa en se dirigea vers elle, un kunai à la main et les bras lancinants.

Avant même que celle-ci puisse lever la tête dans sa direction, Minato vint à la rencontre du ninja. Evidemment, cette intervention irrita la rouquine mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. En fait, le blondin avait préservé son duel et c'était le plus important. Tant que les membres de l'escouade alliée ne s'interposaient pas dans ce qui était « son combat », tout irait bien. D'autant plus qu'à première vue elle avait choisi le chef ; elle serait donc l'héroïne de cette guerre !

Minato voyait le combat d'une manière légèrement différente, bien qu'il ait compris le sentiment qui animait la kunoichi d'Uzu. Il voulait en finir vite afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres blessés.

-Tu veux que je t'explose aussi ? Pas de problème !

Sans dire le moindre mot, le Yondaime Hokage se mit en position de combat, pliant légèrement les genoux et se mettant de profil. Alors un combat de Taijutsu commença.

Son adversaire était grand –bien qu'un tout petit peu plus petit que lui- et brun, ses larges épaules et sa musculature ostentatoire prouvaient qu'il était adepte du combat rapproché puissant plus que subtile, de force brute plus que rapide. Souriant légèrement derrière son masque, il savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances contre ce type d'adversaires. Sa rapidité allait lui être d'une grande utilité de même que ses quelques entraînements avec Tsunade.

Armant son poing, le ninja d'Iwa manqua de peu le visage masqué. Ayant déjà armé le second, ce dernier visa le flanc gauche. Minato, avec sa main gauche dévia le bras se créant ainsi une ouverte dans laquelle il envoya un coup de pied latéral envoyant l'ennemi quelques mètres plus loin.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il restait sur ses gardes prêt à anticiper tous ses prochains mouvements.

-Attention !!!! hurla la kunoichi d'Uzu.

Minato se retourna alors vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà écartée de la surface sur laquelle elle se trouvait précédemment. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au sol, il s'aperçut que tous les parchemins n'allaient pas tarder à exploser. Regardant l'Hyuuga, tous deux hochèrent la tête et se réfugièrent dans la forêt afin de ne pas être blessés par la déflagration.

« Décidément elle ne manque pas de cran cette fille ! » songea Minato en regardant la zone de combat exploser et s'enflammer. « En plus de cette audace, elle possède un sens de la déduction qui nous serait utile à Konoha. Sachant que l'ennemi avait utilisé une technique d'élément Doton, elle savait pertinemment qu'il serait sous terre. Maintenant, je suppose que celui-ci devrait être hors combat et ce, malgré son niveau ; ce qui prouve bel et bien qu'elle est un ninja de rang supérieur. Les shinobis du pays des tourbillons possèdent une force incroyable pour pouvoir combattre des jours sans aide et avec des effectifs amoindris contrairement à leurs assaillants. »

Les flammes commencèrent à s'étendre, prêtes à se nourrir de la forêt environnante. La rouquine avait refait surface et s'installa non loin du feu. Posant un genou au sol, elle sortit d'une petite sacoche au niveau de la ceinture, un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre. Elle dessina alors rapidement divers signes et symboles disposés harmonieusement ; elle préparait un sceau. Elle rangea alors ses ustensiles puis lia les mains. Dès lors, les flammes furent aspirées par la feuille de papier qui fut inscrit du kanji « feu ». Elle enroula le parchemin, le ficela et le rangea dans son étui à kunais.

La jeune femme se releva alors et contempla les dégâts de la clairière : un immense trou s'était creusé. Il faisant environ dix mètres de diamètre mais –fort heureusement- ne parvenait pas jusqu'à la tente. Calme, elle se pencha afin de voir l'état dans lequel elle venait de mettre son ennemi, seulement, une fois arrivée il n'y avait personne. Affolée, elle se pencha un peu plus pour voir s'il n'était pas enseveli sous une pierre.

Minato, regarda sa coéquipière froidement. Il fallait faire vite.

-Va l'aider !

-Bien Hokage-sama !

La rouquine continuait de chercher dans le trou une quelconque présence humaine. Elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il aurait dû être proche de la mort, la suppliant de lui épargner la vie. A ce moment là, elle aurait pu lui planter son kunai dans la jugulaire et lui hurler les mots qu'elle avait soigneusement préparés pour cette occasion « Et mes parents ? Leur as-tu épargné la vie ? Tes compagnons ont-ils épargné la vie de ma famille et celle de mes amis ? ». Elle en pleurait de rage. Avait-elle échoué ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue, son honneur dépendait de l'issue de ce combat. Elle voulait prendre la vie de ceux qui venaient de tuer froidement les membres de son village.

-Putain ! Non …

Elle ne contenait plus ses larmes. Le combat lui avait permis de canaliser son énergie et ses pensées sur autre chose que la perte de ses proches même si ces deux choses étaient très liées. Le fait de perdre le duel ou de percevoir une once d'échec lui avait également fait perdre espoir, et le flux d'émotions qui l'avait traversée ne pouvait plus être maîtrisé. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol détruit et brûlé, pleurant à chaudes larmes nonobstant les regards alliés et ennemis. Elle venait de perdre sa famille et s'écroulait dorénavant, acceptant enfin la dure vérité …

Profitant de cette faiblesse, le ninja supposé être enseveli lia les mains et murmura « **Doton Doryuuheki** ».

-----

L'unité spéciale d'infiltration avait échoué dans sa tentative de kidnapping. Les deux membres se trouvaient face à deux assaillants. Un était petit et roux, l'autre grand et brun. Leurs visages étaient assez semblables : un long nez et de petits yeux bleus en amandes. Tous deux jubilaient à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se battre. Et malgré le fait d'être restés des heures sur l'eau, ils n'avaient pas l'air fatigués.

Les deux ninjas masqués restèrent calmes. L'Hokage les avait choisis pour plusieurs raisons ; il avait certainement envisagé l'échec. 

Raffermissant leur prise sur leurs armes, les deux shinobis d'Hi no kuni se lancèrent impétueusement dans le combat, gardant foi en leurs capacités ainsi que dans les choix de leur meneur.


	7. Reviviscence au pays du feu

La plaine qui était, il y avait de cela quelques minutes, noire de monde, se retrouva déserte. Les ninjas ennemis avaient tous lâchement fuis la zone de combat, hurlant et courant épouvantés vers leur embarcation afin de se dérober à la mort, contrairement à tous les principes du Ninjutsu. Seuls restaient les combattants de Konoha qui, silencieux, célébraient une amère victoire. Enlevant leur masque et baissant les yeux, on aurait pu croire que la défaite était leur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Tous avaient été découragés par le requiem du stratège du village de la roche; le glas allait sonner pour Konoha.

L'Hokage l'air absent, dirigea ses hommes essayant d'être le plus impassible possible. Son rôle était de rassurer ses subordonnés, de les aider, de les réconforter. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser abattre. Et bien que sa résolution était difficile, le jeune homme se rassurait sans cesse, se répétant qu'il allait tout faire pour sauver son village. Désormais il ne pouvait plus compter sur son maître car c'était lui le dirigeant, et personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas par égoïsme ou par vanité que les pensées du blondin tendaient dans ce sens, seulement il savait que c'était la vérité. L'Hokage éclairait le village de son savoir et de sa puissance. Ce dernier ne pouvait décemment pas se soustraire à son devoir, au risque d'ébranler la foi de ses subordonnés, de son village. 

A ses côtés, Kushina l'air renfrogné regardait son ami d'enfance. Respirant bruyamment, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes ou même d'oublier l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la vision de son village en ruine, la vision de ses défunts parents. Pour tenter de dissimuler cette faiblesse, la rouquine se concentra sur Minato. Depuis l'examen Chûnin, le ninja de Konoha avait gagné en prestance, en charisme, et en beauté -il fallait le dire. Et bien que ce fut difficile à avouer pour le garçon manqué, l'Hokage était d'une beauté affligeante. Très grand pour un prodige en arts martiaux et musclé juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses traits fins et réguliers seyaient à merveille à ses yeux d'un bleu étrange ainsi qu'à ses cheveux presque dorés. Il n'y avait rien à dire ; ses traits alliaient l'élégance, la bonté et la beauté.

Sur sa dernière pensée, la jeune femme se donna un coup. Comment pouvait-elle penser à de telles choses dans un moment pareil ? Minato en plus ! Ce garçon naïf à souhait qui avait fait preuve d'un self-contrôle énervant à l'examen Chûnin. Ce petit ninja souriant qui, étrangement, souhaitait « bonne chance » à ses adversaires. Il l'avait énervée avant, comment pouvait-elle à présent être en train de le fixer comme une idiote ?!

Voilà maintenant qu'elle rougissait ! C'était complètement idiot ! 

-Alors, tu vas venir avec nous à Konoha ? demanda Minato qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées la faisant légèrement sursauter. 

A Konoha... Jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'un jour elle devrait changer de village et bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Kushina considéra gravement cette possibilité.

-Tous les ninjas d'Uzu no kuni y seront ?

-Ceux qui le souhaitent. En fait avant de partir, j'ai chargé les ninjas messagers d'envoyer des lettres aux différents pays alliés. Chaque ninja aura donc le choix entre plusieurs pays avec lesquels nous entretenons de bonnes relations. Seulement après il sera impossible d'en changer car vois-tu, nous ne pouvons livrer les secrets de notre village tout en sachant qu'un jour vous pourriez aller à Suna gakure no satô et -en supposant que l'un ou l'autre des pays rompt le traité- divulguer certaines issues, passages secrets, missions, secrets financiers ou militaires.

-Je sais pourquoi on ne pourra pas changer après. Merci ! Je ne suis pas une abrutie ! répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout le Yondaime Hokage se contenta de sourire, gêné, comme il en avait l'habitude pour remédier à toutes les situations délicates.

-Tu n'as pas changé Kushina, dit-il tout sourire.

-Et c'est péjoratif ? demanda-t-elle sceptique les yeux mi-clos prête à réagir au quart de tour.

-Non. Non pas du tout ! se défendit Minato montrant les paumes de ses mains. Je veux juste dire que tu as du tempérament, se rattrapa-t-il. Et sinon .. que penses-tu de ma proposition de venir à Konoha ?

La rouquine détourna alors le regard. Seule elle ne savait pas où aller. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller sans l'aide de ses coéquipiers ou de sa famille qui lui manquait atrocement.

-Peu importe le pays où j'irai. De toute façon ça ne change rien. Tous les gens que j'aimais sont morts et je ne connais personne à Konoha ….

-Si. Tu me connais, moi.

Minato se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents comme à son habitude.

Dès qu'il avait eu connaissance du prénom de son interlocutrice, tous les souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant la perte de mémoire qui était à blâmer au jeune blondin. En fait, il n'avait pas reconnu cette fillette qui avait les cheveux coupés courts et dont le visage était constamment pourvu de cicatrices à cause de ses multiples querelles. Elle avait étonnamment changé et de ce fait, l'Hokage –qui avait pourtant un sens de la déduction incroyable- avait été incapable de deviner de qui il s'agissait...pitoyablement. Maintenant, Kushina avait les cheveux longs et une raie sur le côté et ce seul détail suffisait à la métamorphoser. Elle s'était musclée harmonieusement, sa silhouette était élancée -musclée mais féminine.

Le blondin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'il croisait son regard et bien que c'était le cas dix ans auparavant, il sentait tout de même un changement quant à la raison de sa bonne humeur. Naturellement il mit cela sur le compte de « l'amitié retrouvée ».

Soudain, une voix familière interrompit ses pensées. C'était Dosan qui arrivait en hurlant le prénom de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement dans sa direction fronçant les sourcils. Décidément son ami ne cessait jamais de la tourner en ridicule.

Gigotant les bras, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle le voyait. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, celui-ci tenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué et le fait d'avoir supposé sa mort plus d'une fois l'avait plus que chamboulé. Et bien que Kushina soit également contente de la survie de son camarade, Dosan ne pouvait décemment pas la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui donna alors un puissant coup de poing sur l'épaule le faisant pathétiquement s'écrouler au sol.

-Tu comptais faire quoi au juste là ?!

-Mais … euh … Kushina … c'est moi …

A terre, le messager improvisé était assez pathétique. Presque suppliant et aux pieds de la rouquine il faisait une mine de chien battu. Lui qui espérait pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, avoir un instant de tendresse avec son amie qu'il considérait bien plus.

-Je sais que c'est toi imbécile !

Minato observait la scène avec amusement. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'être de nouveau à l'examen Chûnin dix ans auparavant. Se ressaisissant toute fois, il interpella les deux shinobis de Senpuu qui se chamaillaient tels des enfants afin de commencer les comptes des ninjas rescapés.

Tous les ninjas présents dans la clairière se dirigèrent alors vers le champ de bataille afin de retrouver les rescapés du village du cyclone. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent l'escouade de l'ANBU qui leur fit un rapport détaillé de la situation. Apparemment, ils avaient suivi le plan à la lettre ; les techniques Raiton avaient effrayé les ennemis qui s'étaient enfuis presque aussitôt. Arrivés près des campements alliés, l'Hokage et ses subordonnés furent accueillis par des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Après ces brèves acclamations dignes des plus grand héros, Minato s'adressa à l'assemblée des ninjas qui devait bien comporter une cinquantaine de personnes, voire un peu plus.

-Avant tout, je pense que nous vous devons des explications sur notre venue. Dosan nous a livré un message stipulant que le pays des tourbillons était en guerre contre le village des roches –village que nous avons affronté lors des seconde et troisième grandes guerres des shinobis. Dès lors, nous avons quitté notre village avec de petits effectifs afin de ne pas trop susciter l'attention et de pouvoir ainsi mieux vous aider. Nous nous sommes infiltrés dans le repère des ennemis pour tuer les hauts dignitaires et ainsi perturber l'ordre, ce qui a conduit les shinobis d'Iwa gakure no satô à fuir. La guerre est finie. Les civils sont en sécurité dans les souterrains avec des médecins de Konoha. Quant à vous, shinobis d'Uzu no kuni, vous aurez le droit de séjourner et de travailler pour Konoha ou dans n'importe quel autre village allié.

Après quelques autres questions au sujet des rémunérations et autres problèmes financiers, Minato s'installa sur la colline en attendant que les ninjas de Senpuu gakure no satô se décident sur le pays dans lequel ils logeraient.

Assis en tailleur sur la colline, il fixait un point au loin, près de la rivière, où reposait encore l'amas de cadavres. « Comment autant de corps peuvent-ils avoir été déposés d'un seul coup sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. L'Hyuuga ainsi que Kushina étaient présentes lorsque l'on a entendu le bruit de l'impact … comme s'ils avaient été lâchés d'un seul coup, comme tombés du ciel. ». Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Hokage tenait son menton lors de ses intenses réflexions. Mettant ce détail de côté, il regarda tristement les défunts abominablement déposés tels de vulgaires déchets.

-Il va falloir leur offrir des sépultures décentes…

-Il vaudrait mieux … oui, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Kushina apparut alors derrière le jeune homme, sous la lune qui était anormalement proche cette nuit là. Il semblait qu'elle se forçait à sourire et à paraître sereine. Tapotant le sol près de lui, Minato l'invita à s'asseoir, souriant et compatissant bien qu'inquiet pour l'avenir lui aussi. Calmement elle s'exécuta. Le silence s'installa alors. Les deux shinobis n'avaient que les discussions des ninjas en bruit de fond.

La forêt, la rivière et la mer se dressaient devant eux ; l'on pouvait tout distinguer grâce à l'étrange luminosité de cette soirée. Après quelques minutes à regarder tous deux dans la même direction, la rouquine s'allongea fixant les étoiles, un sourire triste ornant son visage. Bien que la nuit soit illuminée, le ciel demeurait toujours aussi noir. L'immense lune prenait énormément de place dans les cieux parmi les différents astres qui paraissaient petits à côté de d'elle. S'étalant de tout son corps, Kushina s'étira touchant alors sans le vouloir la main du jeune dirigeant.

-Excuse moi …

-Ca ne fait rien. Alors ... Si tu n'es pas avec les autres j'en conclus que tu as pris ta décision.

-C'est bien ça …

Minato décrocha le regard du paysage pour croiser celui de son amie d'enfance allongée dans l'herbe. Souriant doucement, il attendit calmement sa réponse.

-Je vais à Konoha.

-Ca me fait plaisir, rétorqua-t-il tout sourire manquant de faire rougir son interlocutrice.

-Eh oh ! Du calme blondinet ! Si tu crois que c'est pour toi que je le fais, tu te gourres ! Dosan tient à te remercier en apportant son soutien à Konoha pour « le restant de ses jours » a-t-il dit et donc je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle au quart de tour.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Minato sans se départir de sa bonne humeur maladive qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Bizarrement les propos de l'Hokage déçurent la rouquine. Maudissant ce sentiment, elle savait bien qu'au fond elle attendait à ce qu'il soit enthousiaste de sa venue, seulement elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons exactes.

-Au fait, Minato ?

-Oui ?

-Dès que nous serons à Konoha … que se passera-t-il ?

-Eh bien, j'ai parlé du projet d'héberger des ninjas alliés au conseil. Ils ont certainement dû mettre à votre disposition plusieurs appartements, bien que nous manquons de places ces temps-ci.

-Et nous aurons un appartement chacun ? Comment le payera-t-on ?

-En fait vous pourrez, selon votre convenance, être à deux ou trois dans chaque logement car, comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas suffisamment de places. Enfin, c'est le conseil qui a préparé ça mais c'est ce que je suppose. En ce qui concerne le paiement, le village avancera l'argent que vous rembourserez grâce aux missions puis, libre à vous de déménager dans un autre appartement du village ... enfin de faire tout ce que vous faisiez ici. Seulement, je pense qu'il y aura un problème de place et d'argent au début ; Konoha sera dans une situation précaire pendant un moment durant lequel nous devrons faire beaucoup de missions pour combler ce trou financier.

-Je ferai le plus de missions possibles ! Crois-moi ! On vous doit tellement … mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête, hein ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit-il doucement. Et puis, nous ne donnerons pas trop de missions périlleuses.

-Pff … Mais c'est ça qui est bien justement. Le danger, l'aventure, l'adrénaline…. La seule chose dont j'ai peur c'est de devoir vivre avec Dosan … répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

-Viens chez moi alors. dit le blondin tout sourire qui ne se rendit pas compte de la teinte que prenaient les joues de la rouquine.

-Euh … mmh … quoi ? balbutia-t-elle

-Bah si tu ne veux pas vivre avec Dosan, tu peux toujours séjourner chez moi. Tu sais c'est très grand et je travaille beaucoup, on ne se croisera peut-être jamais si c'est ce qui a l'air de te gêner. Après tout, nous sommes d'anciens amis non ?

-Oui … amis …

Pourquoi diable était-elle la seule à perdre ses moyens dans cette conversation ?! D'accord, elle était face au plus puissant ninja de Konoha, mais ça n'expliquait en rien son attitude à ELLE. Kushina Uzumaki n'était pas le genre de femme à bégayer devant un homme et ce, peu importe qui il était ; et surtout pas cet abruti de Minato qui avait obtenu le grade Chûnin avec les félicitations de tous les Kages présents. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle n'éprouvait absolument rien pour lui, rien ! Elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié envers lui … Et que font des amis lorsqu'ils vivent ensembles ? Ils sont heureux car ils peuvent apprendre à plus se connaître mais ils sont heureux … ils ne se demandent pas si cette proposition cache quelque chose ou s'ils ont réellement un faible l'un pour l'autre …

Les pensées de Kushina étaient sans queue ni tête, seulement elles lui avaient permise d'oublier la présence de Minato pendant une grosse poignée de secondes durant laquelle le blondin concerné ne cessait de regarder le garçon manqué en ayant pour seule pensée « Ce serait bien un peu de compagnie ».

Parfaitement sûre qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, sûre qu'elle n'était pas faible au point de tomber amoureuse, la kunoichi d'Uzu no kuni se leva faisant dos au Yondaime Hokage. Elle regardait les membres de son village faire de grands signes pour dire qu'ils avaient fini de délibérer.

-Ils ont fini de choisir leur village. Nous devrions y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as raison. Mais tu n'as pas répondu pour ce qui est de vivre chez moi. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est en toute amitié.

Elle se retourna alors, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est un privilège que je te fais ! Et puis ça m'évitera d'avoir Dosan à mes basques et au passage de payer le loyer et la nourriture, répliqua le rouquine sarcastique et de mauvaise foi. 


	8. Volonté d'épouvante

Dorénavant face contre terre, la jeune rouquine essayait de cacher ses larmes. Oubliant qu'elle était toujours en guerre, elle ne s'inquiétait que du regard des autres ninjas et hormis ce sentiment d'infériorité grandissant, la fatigue et la tristesse prenaient le dessus sur sa personne. Trois longs jours qu'elle se battait la rage au ventre, trois pénibles jours durant lesquels ses proches étaient tous tombés un à un, trois jours sans l'ombre d'une victoire pour son village. « Si seulement j'avais été plus forte » murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri de douleur, gras et masculin. Elle vit alors la jeune femme masquée en train de décocher la mâchoire de son adversaire à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied latéral. En proie à une colère incommensurable, la rouquine regardait avec des yeux ronds SON ennemi se faire envoyer au tapis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote ?! s'exclama la kunoichi de Senpuu.

-Je te sauve la vie ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle sarcastique en montrant d'un geste désinvolte le ninja d'Iwa. 

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

-Faire des menaces les larmes aux yeux ce n'est pas très crédible …

La kunoichi d'Uzu no kuni ne put retenir la colère qu'elle contenait. Celle-ci, d'un geste rapide et précis, envoya son poing sur le visage de l'Hyuuga. En seulement quelques secondes, elle avait eu le temps de se lever et de lui donner un coup que la jeune femme de Konoha avait eu du mal à percevoir malgré l'étonnante capacité de ses yeux. Quant au regard de la rouquine, celui-ci semblait lancer des éclairs. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange à la clarté de la lune donnant à la kunoichi une allure malsaine. De plus, les cernes qui se creusaient traduisaient bien l'émotion, voire les intentions, de celle-ci.    

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé… Évite de juger les gens que tu ne connais pas, prétentieuse, répliqua-t-elle étonnamment calme.

Son interlocutrice resta silencieuse, celle-ci se contenta juste de se lever et d'épousseter ses vêtements. Alors que la rouquine s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, le membre de l'ANBU regardait en direction de la rivière, ou plus précisément des tentes. Le blondin masqué se trouvait tout prêt seulement, à peine avait elle remarqué sa présence que celui-ci avait littéralement disparu de son champ de vision.  

-----

A l'aide d'un simple signe de main, l'homme à la longue queue de cheval blonde avait semé le doute dans les esprits de ses ennemis. Ceux-ci s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre sans aucune pitié. Se blessant mutuellement ils en vinrent à être recouverts par leur propre sang. Cependant, il semblait que pour le ninja de Konoha il y avait une autre préoccupation. En effet, celui-ci regardait dans la tente et à l'aide de son coéquipier, ils y pénétrèrent en la déchirant à l'arrière. Les quelques stratèges arboraient une expression à la fois lugubre et effrayée.

-Que nous voulez-vous ninjas de Konoha ? demanda un des leur fermement.

-Nous savions que vous alliez venir, déclara un autre stratège dans l'ombre.  

-----

La rouquine s'approcha de la rivière car celle-ci, après la disparition du blondin masqué, s'était teintée de rouge. Une fois à proximité, elle remarqua alors deux cadavres. D'après un constat rapide, il semblait à la jeune femme que ce ninja de Konoha avait eu la vitesse suffisante pour trancher les deux jugulaires d'un seul coup. « Il a dû être sur le même alignement que les deux ennemis d'Iwa » pensa-t-elle avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur la tente. La lumière à l'intérieure permettait de distinguer très nettement les diverses silhouettes. La kunoichi ne tarda pas à tendre l'oreille nonobstant l'Hyuuga qui, apparemment, n'en avait rien à faire, préférant tuer le ninja d'Iwa qui avait très vite cessé d'obséder la femme d'Uzu no kuni.

-----

Le Yondaime Hokage arriva alors. Malgré le fait que son statut ne soit pas connu de tous, sa simple présence suffisait à faire taire les hauts dignitaires du village ennemi. Il émanait de lui un charisme et une prestance naturelle, peu importait qu'il soit masqué ou non. Et lorsqu'il dévoila enfin son identité, l'étonnement ne tarda pas à remplacer leur expression lugubre tandis que la peur s'était accentuée.

-Mais … C'est l'éclair jaune de Konoha ! Celui qui avair jadis massacré une unité entière à lui tout seul ! Minato Namikaze !

-----

De son côté, la rouquine murmura son prénom avec étonnement tout en écarquillant les yeux. Ainsi c'était lui ! Est-ce qu'il l'avait reconnue après toutes ces années ? Elle s'interdit cette pensée qui n'était en aucun cas d'actualité pour le moment.

-----

Dans la tente, la simple évocation de ce nom en fit trembler plus d'un. Les sept stratèges se demandaient fréquemment s'ils allaient s'en sortir vivant.

-Namikaze-sama, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite en plein conflit ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Ne prétendez pas que nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette guerre, répliqua-t-il fermement.

-Que dois-je en déduire ?

-Vous le savez parfaitement.

Son regard traduisait ses viles intentions à leur égard. Lorsqu'il donnait ses ordres, il était inconcevable pour les dirigeants de ne pas s'y soumettre, que ce soit à cause de la peur de ses compétences légendaires ou par l'oppression de son aura et de son regard.

-Nous sommes de bons stratèges de notre village, choisis par le Tsuchikage lui-même. Nous ne savons que les détails triviaux.

-Est-ce trivial selon vous de savoir que l'on attaque un village allié de Konoha par pure vengeance quant à la troisième grande guerre des shinobis ?

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Les deux dirigeants se défiaient mutuellement, aucun ne voulait montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Minato semblait mauvais, son regard et son expression étaient semblables à ceux d'un tueur. Son nez légèrement retroussé et ses cernes achevèrent de lui donner un côté diabolique. Quant à son ennemi, celui-ci n'était pas en reste non plus. Ses yeux d'un noir jais et ses multiples cicatrices faciales témoignaient d'un caractère intransigeant et impassible.

Lorsque le blondin évoquait l'idée principale de la venue des troupes d'Iwa, les lèvres du stratège s'étirèrent en un large sourire sadique.

-Je dois avouer que vous êtes perspicace. Vous ne faillissez pas à votre réputation je dois dire, déclara-t-il amusé mais pas moqueur.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vendetta stupide et sans intérêt ! Cela vaut-il des vies ?

Le stratège fit quelques pas dans l'immense tente jaunâtre. Il regarda une dernière fois les plans de bataille avant de s'éloigner de la source de lumière qui se trouvait près du jeune Namikaze. Son visage était alors dans l'ombre ; seuls ses yeux étaient alors perceptibles à l'inverse du jeune blondin dont la lumière semblait émaner de lui tellement elle était intense.

Le dignitaire fronça alors les sourcils et cessa de sourire.

-Ainsi vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple vendetta ? Hokage-sama ?

-Comment savez-vous ? demanda son interlocuteur impassible.

-Je sais que vous avez été nommé seulement hier. Vous êtes peut être fier de ce titre mais il n'apportera que désolation et malheur à votre pays soyez en sûr. Par là je n'affirme pas que vous serez responsable mais les gens vous en voudront car vous serez incapable de _l_'arrêter.

-Arrêter qui ?

-Arrêter « quoi » plutôt ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple vendetta datant d'une décennie à peine. Cette vengeance n'est même pas entre nos deux pays. Remontez plus loin, à la création de Konoha.

Les deux autres ninjas masqués, ceux qui avaient infiltré la tente en premier, écoutaient attentivement les dires du stratège. Ils savaient, de par son attitude, qu'il ne mentait pas cependant, ça ne les empêchaient pas de bénir le fait qu'ils aient des masques ; ainsi, il était aisé de cacher son expression et en l'occurrence la peur; le Yondaime Hokage avait beaucoup plus de facilités que ses coéquipiers en ce qui concernait la dissimulation de ses émotions.

-Soyez plus précis ! ordonna-t-il au stratège.

-_Il_ nous a prévenu. Un ou plusieurs fléaux pour chaque pays ; le dernier et le plus puissant pour Konoha. La seule façon de nous éviter d'en avoir un troisième était de nous rallier à sa cause en attaquant un village allié. A l'aide des vies et des différents cadavres que nous offrirons _il_ pourra créer d'autres jutsus. Car voyez-vous, les villages ayant déjà reçus ce fléau en portent encore le lourd fardeau jusqu'à présent et nous en savons suffisamment pour ne pas en vouloir. Cela fait bientôt trois décennies qu'_il_ répand sa volonté.

-Qui « il » ?

-Nous connaissons son nom, mais tous ceux qui le divulguent sont prêts à mourir or je souhaite vivre.

Sur ces paroles, l'Hokage tendit un kunai menaçant dans sa direction. 

-Si tu te tais tu mourras aussi. De gré ou de force tu divulgueras ces informations. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton subconscient puisse cacher quoi que ce soit, surtout si nous utilisons un Genjutsu de rang A.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que la mort qu'il nous a promise. Si vous saviez la puissance de ces fléaux… Ils sont au nombre de neuf et déjà sept ont été libérés.

-Dois-je conclure que la force s'accroît selon le nombre ?

-Vous comprenez très vite. Je vois maintenant pourquoi vous êtes le successeur de ce cher Hiruzen. Vous lui ressemblez, bien qu'apparemment vous semblez posséder un « je ne sais quoi » de plus que lui. Il émane de vous une grande prestance.

Préférant omettre les compliments, le dirigeant fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendus, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre pour gagner du temps.

-Et Konoha doit connaître le plus puissant. Le neuvième.

-Le neuvième, oui, répondit le dignitaire les yeux écarquillés et un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

-Si en trente ans, seuls sept fléaux ont été libérés, je suppose qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps.

-Détrompez vous ! Il en reste encore un avant le vôtre et croyez moi, _il_ s'impatiente. Le vôtre viendra plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Cinq ans seulement, et encore ! _Il_ pourrait bien décider de raccourcir ce délai. Sachant qu'il déteste Konoha, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le neuvième fléau s'abatte sur vous d'ici peu. _Il_ veut se venger et _il_ sera prêt à tout. _Il_ prépare cela depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-Un des membres de son organisation est venu nous annoncer l'inévitable afin de nous dissuader de signer une quelconque armistice. La guerre était la condition pour ne pas avoir le huitième fléau qui est tout de même le second plus puissant.

-Quelle organisation ? Et qui est cet homme ?

Le stratège se plaça de nouveau dans la lumière dévoilant ainsi son expression démentielle. Ses yeux étaient presque exorbités et son sourire crispé étonnement large. Et même s'il semblait que la folie s'emparait de lui, à vrai dire, c'était plutôt la peur qui le rongeait à la simple évocation de l'organisation.  

-L'Akatsuki !

Dès que ce nom fut prononcé, le jeune blondin entendit un bruit dans la forêt. D'un bref signe de l'index il ordonna à ses troupes de sortir de la tente. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau sur la rivière sur laquelle ils marchaient, ils virent qu'elle avait changé de couleur. Minato savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il avait tué les deux ninjas d'Iwa, le cours d'eau s'était coloré. Mais le courant aurait dû faire évacuer ce sang depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Regardant plus attentivement la rivière, il vit un amas sombre au pied d'un arbre –les feuillages empêchant la lumière lunaire de pénétrer. S'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de cadavres entassés les uns sur les autres. A côté, on pouvait voir la rouquine de Senpuu gakure no satô.

Elle se dressait devant l'immense pile, impassible. Lorsqu'elle entendit les trois ninjas s'approcher, elle tourna simplement la tête dans leur direction.

-Si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est à cause de Konoha que mes proches sont morts, dit-elle tout doucement et calmement.

Elle montra alors la pile du doigt.

-Ce sont, pour la plupart, des gens que je connais.

Elle n'haussait pas la voix. La douleur et l'indignation avaient drainé toutes ses forces. Sachant cela, l'Hokage ne répondit rien, se contentant de compatir à son triste sort. Le visage à découvert il ne cherchait plus à cacher ses émotions, d'autant plus que la guerre n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

La rouquine contempla l'Hokage un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pas la peine de faire cette tête … comme si tu te sentais coupable. Alors comme ça tu es devenu Hokage ? Tu as beaucoup changé tu sais ? Minato ...

-On se connaît ? s'enquit le concerné, surpris.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais tu ne m'as pas reconnue…

Il l'interrogea du regard, cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une lumière intense apparut près de la forêt. Des flammes avaient jailli et brûlaient alors la tente. Minato crut d'abord à une attaque alliée mais sachant qu'elle venait du bois, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas.

Les dignitaires sortirent le plus rapidement possible. La technique Katon était si puissante qu'elle avait déjà consumée entièrement le tissu de la tente et tous les hommes étaient gravement brûlés. En sang, ils coururent vers le champ de bataille.

Le blondin regarda longuement la kunoichi d'Uzu. Celle-ci semblait tout aussi surprise que lui. Le jeune dirigeant écarta alors la thèse des alliés de Senpuu. « Serait-ce l'homme des fléaux qui aurait cherché à les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ? » se demanda l'Hokage avant de reporter ses pensées sur la jeune femme. Et bien que la situation exigeait toute son attention, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette kunoichi énigmatique. Il cherchait à savoir où il avait bien pu la rencontrer - et surtout sans son sensei car si celui-ci la voyait actuellement, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa singulière beauté. Le regard vide, la rouquine le fixait également.

Quelques instants plus tard, les ninjas d'Iwa arrivaient en masse en criant et en hurlant cherchant à s'enfuir par la voie des eaux. Il semblait que les combattants ne percevaient même pas la présence des shinobis de Konoha gakure no satô -pourtant à découvert. Ils se bousculaient alors, comme s'ils avaient perçu le diable.

Au loin, on pouvait remarquer des éclairs qui s'abattaient avec violence. « Sûrement l'œuvre de l'escouade des ANBU » pensa l'Hokage.

Lorsque tous les ninjas s'enfuirent Minato, le regard triste, se retourna de nouveau vers la kunoichi d'Uzu. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main.

-La guerre est finie. Je suis désolé pour ce que nous avons fait.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la rouquine mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire doucement.

-Ce n'est pas vous. J'ai tout entendu dans la tente. Seulement qu'allons-nous devenir ?

-Vous viendrez à Konoha et vous y logerez si le cœur vous en dit. Vous aurez également la possibilité de devenir des ninjas du pays de feu.

-Ne fais pas ça parce que tu te sens coupable. Tu soupçonnais cette vendetta bien avant de venir ici je me trompe ? Et c'est pour cela que tu avais déjà prévu de nous héberger avant même de commencer la bataille. 

-Je ne me sens pas redevable mais je ne vais pas vous laisser sans rien alors que nous avons une autre alternative. Mais comment peux-tu être au courant de mes plans ?

-Eh bien je suppose que tu as changé mais tu restes toujours aussi perspicace enfin … pas en ce qui me concerne je crois.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle prit la main que lui tendait le blondin et sourit malgré les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir.

-Kushina.


End file.
